Bocchan Dango Gaara x OC
by Obssessiooonnn
Summary: A story with a ramen obsessed brother, that has a dango obsessed sister, who falls in love with a guy that likes salted tongue and gizzard. BECAUSE GAARA NEEDS SOME LOVE! [Gaara x oc] Starts slow, Romance will follow; R&R Takes you only 1 second, but it helps me improve :)
1. Enter Uzumaki Nana-chan

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a review if you like the story, Dattebane! :D**

"One more day Nana-chan and you'll be free of the hospital. The treatment was a success this time, thanks to the antidote and instructions sent by the legendary sanin Tsunade-sama." The brown haired nurse said as she opened the door.

The red haired girl put her book down and looked up at the nurse with a grin.

"That's great Tomoko-san." Nana said as she put the book away on her nightstand.

"How are you feeling?" The nurse asked her as she put a new bouquet of white lilies in the vase and picked up Nana's book.

"Better. A lot better actually." Nana stood up and jumped on spot for a bit to show the nurse.

"That's good Nana. Did anything interesting happen today?" Nana sat back down on her bed and looked out of the window longingly.

"He was there again." She murmured as she watched a leaf float in the wind.

"He?" Tomoko repeated.

"The boy… The boy who paints the Hokage's faces and laughs at them." Nana answered looking at her with a smile.

"Oh….him." was the only response Nana got from Tomoko about the yellow haired boy.

"You should get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day for you Nana-chan" She said as she put the covers over Nana.

The next day Nana got a special visit from the third hokage.

"Uzumaki Nana." He greeted her as she pulled up the zipper of her hoodie.

"Sarutobi-sama" she greeted back in a respectful bow.

"I am in a hurry so grab your things. I will introduce you to your homeroom teacher." He said and made his way out of the hospital with Nana behind him.

"Will i meet my brother today, hokage-sama?" Nana looked up at him as she caught up with him.

"Yes." He stopped in front of the Ninja academy and looked down at Nana.

"He does not know about you due to your low chances of survival, so don't try to overwhelm him. Ok? He's not used to many people."

"I understand. I can't wait, dattebane~!" She grinned up at him all excited.

"Dattebane, huh?" Sarutobi repeated and a small smile appeared on his face. They made their way to the teachers' lounge too meet up with Iruka.

"Lord Hokage" Iruka greeted with wide eyes.

"Hello Iruka. I brought your new student today." Sarutobi smiled at him as he pushed Nana in front of him. After he introduced them he quickly left.

"Follow me." Iruka said and he made his way to his class.

"We will be doing some shuriken training today. Did you have any training with them?"

"Not really. I did play a lot of darts, how different can they be really?" She pulled at her shirt looking down at her feet.

Nana was getting really nervous about meeting her new classmates and her brother on the same day. They stopped in front of the class as Iruka put his arm on her shoulder pulling her into the classroom with him. Nana was getting really nervous and she stumbled over her feet a bit. Luckily Iruka-sensei was holding her so she didn't fall.

"Quiet down everyone. We have a new student joining us today."

"I'm Nana Uzumaki, dattebane." Nana cried out cutting off Iruka-sensei.

As soon as she realized what she did she put her hand over her mouth, but the damage was done. The class burst down in laughter and she could hear her classmates calling her names. Most of it was something about her resembling Naruto, that she probably is an idiot, and the colour of her hair.

"That's enough everyone! Settle down now. Everyone go out to the training ground. Today we are practicing shuriken throwing." Iruka said breaking off the chatter in room.

Nana followed her new classmates out the classroom to the training grounds. As she observed her new classmates she could see most of the girls trailing behind a black haired boy. It didn't take long for her to know his name. Sasuke Uchiha. The girls were chanting his name behind him like some kind of mantra, and she could see why.

"Now then, today's practice is shuriken techniques. As usual, I'll have someone to demonstrate. Now let's see…"

Iruka-sensei started the lecture and Nana could see two boys jumping up and down begging sensei to pick them. One of the boys had a dog on his head so Nana quickly came to the conclusion that he belongs to the Inuzaka clan. As she took a look on the other boy her violet eyes widened as she realized that this was the boy who painted the hokages' faces every week.  
She missed what Iruka said next, but she saw the boy named Sasuke stepping forward and hitting his shurikens perfectly at the wooden post. All the girls started to cheer at that, but she heard the blond boy as he said he could do that too.

"Then, Naruto, you try your best" Iruka-sensei said and Naruto cheered. Nana smiled at him quietly cheering him on.

"Go!" Naruto shouted as he threw his shurikens.  
Unfortunately the shurikens missed the wooden post target, but luckily they missed all the students. One of the shurikens was embedded in the tree above Nana's head and near Irukas shoulder, making both of them shriek in fear. All the students burst out laughing as Naruto tried to cover his fail as a joke.

"Sensei, one more time, let me do it one more time! This time I'll definitely…" Naruto begged Iruka-sensei.

"No, it's enough." Iruka-sensei said to him. "Now, who's next? Nana, you give it a go."

Nana nervously stepped in front of the wooden post. She glanced from the post to her teacher.

"Um…Sensei? Does it matter how I throw them?" She asked fidgeting with the shurikens in her arms.

"Throw them all at once and try to hit the target" Was all he said to her.

She looked back at the target and took a deep breath. She could do that with darts, how could shurikens be any different? She threw the shurikens and was ecstatic as she saw them hit the mark.

"Dattebane!" She shouted as she spun around with her arms in the air.

"Good job Nana. Now who's next?" Iruka-sensei said and the class continued with Naruto still sulking in the back.

Nana made her way around the crowd all the way back to where Naruto was. She stretched out her arm and lightly tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around wide eyed as he saw some sort of candy dangling in his face.

"It's a Chi Chi Dango." She explained as she squatted down next to him introducing herself.

"I am Nana"

"Naruto" He mumbled back as he chewed the dango candy.

"Your birthday is on the 10th October, right?" She asked and he nodded his blue eyes going wide.

"I hope you don't mind. I know it was last second notice for you." She started too explained but he cut her off.

"Mind what?" He asked her.

"So they didn't tell you? I'm your twin sister. Please take care of me Onii-chan." She told him with a small smile on her face.

"Onii-chan? I have a …. Sister?" He asked in bewilderment and she nodded.

"A sister… A sister dattebayo!" He grinned up at her.

That was the start of Naruto's and Nana's life together.


	2. Academy and Naruto trouble

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a review if you like the story, Dattebane! :D**

Nana moved in with Naruto the same day they met and to both Naruto's and Nana's surprise there was already a bed waiting for her in the apartment.

The apartment was quiet in the morning hours; there was only a slight breeze to be heard through the apartment until the loud noises from the alarm next to Naruto's head broke the silence. Nana rolled around in her bed for a bit, throwing the pillow over her ears to cancel out the noise from the alarm clock.

"Naruto…"

"Naruto!"

"NARUTOOO! DATTEBANE!" She screamed as loud as she could and threw her pillow at his face to finally wake him up.

"Huh? Wha-?" A drowsy Naruto replied as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ah! Nana-chan! Good morning" He said jumping up into a sitting position rubbing his neck and laughing nervously.

"Ah…Good morning Nii-chan" she smiled at him her rage gone in an instant. She was still overjoyed about yesterday's events.

To have someone to call a brother, and someone who made her laugh all the time she was in a hospital,…that….that person was her most precious person and she wanted to stay by his side forever, even if that meant having people hate her. Nana was not a stupid person, she could see all the glares, frowns and fingers pointed at Naruto, the only thing she didn't know why the people considered him a monster. All those thought were rushing through her head as they ate their instant ramen and made their way to the academy.

The classes were boring, Iruka-sensei was explaining ninjutsu and chakra affinity for almost four hours straight. Nana was keeping notes for herself and Naruto who was sleeping next to her. She saw Iruka-sensei ignore him all the time, not bothering with him or his antics. Not soon after Iruka-sensei declared a break. And Naruto and Nana made their way outside. Nana went to hang out with some girls, while Naruto made his way towards some boys that were hanging around by the swing.

Nana did get to know some of the girls especially Sakura, Ino and Hinata and some other girl whose name she forgot. She got bored of the conversation as soon as Sakura and Ino started fighting over Sasuke who just so happened to pass by, making Nana blush a bit. It would be a lie if she would say that Sasuke was not good looking, but her brother disliked him, so she didn't want to disappoint him in letting him know.  
She was walking over to Naruto while eating some of her Chi Chi Dangos.

"Got it?! Don't dare to show up!" a light brown haired boy said, as he told the others to go away.

She stopped a bit looking at Naruto whose face became sad.

"Nii-chan?" She asked in a soft voice and he turned to her smiling.

"Ah Nana-chan. Did you make any friends?" He asked her quickly concealing his frown with a smile.

She sat down at the swing, and swung herself back and forth a bit as she nodded in answer.

"That's good." He murmured quietly to her.

"I suppose. - But there is no one else I would like to hang out with than you, Nii-chan" She said with a grin that lit up her whole face as she looked at Naruto whose face was now deprived of the previous sadness.

~TIME-SKIPPU~

"Nee, nee Naruto-kun! I'll go buy some Dango here, okay?" Nana said as she ran into the Dango shop, before Naruto could even answer her.

He made his way down the street just a bit further so Nana would still be able to locate him. As he saw the masks he grinned and devised a plan on how to get back at Hibachi and his friends.

Nana happily skipped down the road with a full bag of different kinds of dango, as she saw a huge crowd before her. She heard and older man shouting and tried to get to the front row to see what was going on. She bumped into someone and apologised.

"Ah Nana-chan" She heard someone say and looked up to see a round faced boy.

"Ahh Choji-kun, Shikamaru-kun" She greeted as she saw the other boy behind Choji.

"Naruto?" She heard Shikamaru ask, and she turned in the way the boy was looking.

Naruto was sitting on the floor, looking like he was pushed as the store owner yelled at him and threw the mask right at his head. Nana was getting pissed off, what did her brother do to deserve that, true she knew him for only two days, but in those two days she got to know him really well as they spend most of the night talking to each other, trying to cover as much as they could for the years they lost, even though they were only 7 years old. Nana snapped out of her flashback as she saw Naruto run away from the crowd.

"Naruto!" She yelled as she sprinted behind him, but due to all her years in the hospital she couldn't catch up to him. Soon after she gave up and went home to wait for him.

It was already getting dark and Naruto still did not show up so Nana was starting to get worried. Locking the door behind her she made her way around the town shouting Naruto's name.

"Ah Iruka-sensei" She said and ran to him.

"Iruka-sensei! Have you seen Naruto?" She asked her sensei as he turned around.

"He just went home." He answered shortly before he disappeared.

When Nana came back to the apartment she saw Naruto already in bed sleeping. She let out a soft sigh as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for sleep.


	3. Lies and bonds

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a review if you like the story, Dattebane! :D**

"You're not going to class today, Naruto-nii?" Nana asked as she pulled her hoodie up.

"No. I feel sick." Naruto said into his pillow.

"Well…get well soon, nii-chan. I'll bring you notes from today's classes." She said and ran out the door so she would not be late for class.

-  
"Good morning, everyone" Iruka greeted the class and everyone greeted back.

"Now it's time to take attendance." He announced and looked around the room.

"Naruto's not here? Nana, do you know?"

"He's sick" Nana replied as everyone else used the time to chat.

"Enough…Let's start the lecture" Iruka said and began a lecture on space-time jutsu and about the second and forth hokage.

The lecture has interested Nana to the point where she stayed after class to talk to Iruka sensei about some books on that subject. Nana rushed to Konoha's library and borrowed some scrolls and books on the subject of summoning items through sealing techniques.  
On her way home she stopped in a store and bought ramen for Naruto, who was probably lying sick in bed waiting for her to return.

-

"Naruto?" Nana called through the apartment, but did not receive any answer.

She looked around the room, under their beds, in the kitchen and in the bathroom. There was no sign of Naruto anywhere. She ran out the apartment in search for Naruto and she found him at the playground playing tag with other kids.

"Huh? Nii- chan…lied?" She asked herself as she watched the kids leave the playground with their parents.

She saw Naruto's pained face, she too could feel the pain of not having parents, of being alone. She remembered all the days she spent in the hospital waiting for someone to visit her, but the only people who visited her were the nurses and doctors. There was no one else, no relative, not a single person that would miss her, not even Naruto knew about her, duo to her life hanging by a thread. She rubbed her tears away in the sleeve of her hoodie as she plastered a smile on her face, making her way over to Naruto. On her way to Naruto she bowed to Shikamaru's dad as to greet them.

"See you tomorrow Nana" both Choji and Shikamaru said as they went away.

"Naruto" She whispered his name and he looked up whispering her name.

"Let's go home,…Naruto." She said stretching her hand with a smile on her face, even though she felt like crying because of all the memories resurfacing.

She didn't cry, she didn't want to show Naruto her sad face, she didn't want him to see that side of her. The only thing she wanted is for them to be a family, even though they didn't have parents to relay on , she wanted to be his greatest support on his way to becoming a hokage, so she will always smile in front of him no matter what. She promised herself on that day that she will become her brothers support on the way to his dream.

As they came home they both sat down at the kitchen table with ramen soaking itself in hot water, waiting for the long 3 minutes to pass, so they could start eating. The alarm clock went off and they both broke their pair of chopsticks saying itadakimasu, as they blew on the noodles, both slurping them not soon after.

-

Next day they were both awoken by the doorbell. As Naruto went to check it Nana dressed herself up. She quickly brushed her hair throwing the brush on her bed as Naruto came running screaming silently in panic that Iruka-sensei came. Naruto threw Nana her shoes and they both jumped out of the window.

"You know Naruto, you really should go back to the Academy." She told naruto as they walked down the street .

"Man, when I'm not going to the Academy, I sure have a lot of free time…" He yawned into his hand.

"Naruto…." She started but was cut off by Hibachi and his friends. She moved behind Naruto a bit, letting him as the big brother handle the situation, after all he knew the guys far longer than she had, and the only ones she knew were Shikamaru and Choji.

"Naruto, we're gonna let you become our friend." Hibachi said, making Narutos face lit up in eagerness.

"Huh, are you serious?" Naruto asked him.

"Yeah, even your sister can be our friend. But if you want to become our friend, there is one condition."

"What is it, dattebayo" Naruto murmured to him, his smile dropping.

"Yesterday, my dad's patrol unit fought an enemy ninja up in the hills. They left his body behind, so if you can find it, and bring some spoils back to us, we'll let you two join us." Hibachi explained.

"Really?" Naruto asked as the other boy confirmed.

"Alright, I'll definitely bring some spoils back with me" Naruto said as he grabbed Nana's hand and took off running.

"Naruto, do you really think we should trust them?" Nana asked as they kept on running.

"It'll be fine Nana. You'll see, when we come back the others will acknowledge us." He said back to her with a grin, and all she could do was nod dumb folded at his trust.

Five minutes later they entered the forest on the hill, Naruto with a grin on his face and Nana stumbling behind him with a face painted full of worry. 


	4. In the forest on the hill

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a review if you like the story, Dattebane! :D**

They kept on running in the forest for some minutes before Naruto stopped looking around a bit. Nana was fidgeting behind him, clutching her left pant side pocket tightly so her knuckles were turning white.

"Corpse, corpse…Now where is that corpse?" Naruto mumbled as he kept on looking around.

"Naruto, Are you sure this is safe? I have a bad feeling about this. What if the enemy is still here?" Her voice was shaky and a whole octave higher than usually.

"I always play around here, so I know this place quite well… But it would be nice to have some specific directions…" Naruto kept on talking to himself not even hearing what Nana said.

"Naruto! Nana!" They both turned and looked up from where the voice was coming from.

"Iruka-sensei.." Nana mumbled as she looked up at him.

"What are you doing?! Hurry up and get back to the Academy!" Iruka said a bit of anger lacing his voice.

"No, I'm not going to the Academy anymore, dattebayo!" Naruto defended himself.

"There are dangerous people still lurking around here! " Iruka-sensei tried to reason.

You think I'll go back just because you asked me to?!" Naruto stepped back a bit grabbing a hold of Nana's wrist.

"Listen to what I say. I'm your homeroom teacher!"

"SHUT UP! Why are you suddenly starting to act like a teacher?!" Naruto yelled at him and Nana could see that Iruka-sensei was shocked.

"Sensei… You don't understand how I feel. Even if I go to the Academy, nothing will change. I'm always alone. I'm always without friends. Nobody gives a damn about me, except Nana and she is not able to make friends because of me. But this time it's different! If I bring back some spoils, then everyone will acknowledge me and Nana as their friend! If we do that, I won't be alone anymore and Nana will be able to make friends. That's why I'm definitely going to find some spoils!" Nana wrapped her other arm around Naruto's arm gently applying pressure as to show him her support and understanding of his actions.

"Please understand. For whatever reason, as a teacher, I cannot allow you two to go near the dangerous hills!" Iruka sensei defended his standpoint.

"You really don't understand…" Naruto looked down faking tears for a bit.

"Hissatsu! Oiroke no Jutsu!" Naruto grinned as he transformed himself in to a nude adult woman, making Iruka-sensei have a major nose bleed.

Nana however stared at him wide eyed, not really sure about what she should be thinking. Naruto grabbed her wrist again and pulled her after him laughing. They could hear Iruka-sensei yelling after them to wait.

"Man, adults are so simple." He grinned looking at Nana who just recovered and smiled with Naruto, even though what he did was inappropriate, inappropriate but effective.

They came to a stop a while after as the forest revealed the aftermath of the battle. There was blood on the branches and fallen trees, some explosive tags that didn't go off and a lot of different weapons embedded in to the trees.

"Then around here… Nana let's split up and search for it." Naruto said to her and made his way to the left side of the battlefield, as she took the right side.

Nana was still feeling nervous, she could feel something was in the air and it wasn't because of the smell of battle and explosives from yesterday's battle. Maybe she was just nervous, overreacting to things. She went with trusting her instincts and grabbed 3 different kunais with exploding tags and some shurikens. Not finding anything else she joined Naruto.

"Nothing…" They both murmured as they looked at each other.

"And I haven't eaten anything yet… Let's see… something to eat, something to eat…" Naruto chanted to himself as he climbed a tree.

"Ah… I just found lunch Nana" He told her and she looked up at him.

"Naruto kunai's are not eatable" She told him when she saw him drawing out a strange looking kunai from the nest in the tree.

"I haven't seen this kind of shape before." Naruto said jumping down and Nana ran to him to get a better look of the strange kunai.

"It's definitely a kunai used by enemy ninja yesterday. I finally found some spoils!" Naruto cheered rising the kunai above his head.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered grabbing Nanas head he started to run out of the forest.

"Naruto… I don't think it's safe. Shouldn't we find Iruka-sensei just to be on the safe side. What if there are still some enemy ninja's here?" Nana shouted behind Naruto.  
Naruto suddenly stopped, making Nana bump in to his back. She looked over his shoulders and saw three ninjas standing before them.

"Hey, brats!" The middle one said making Nana clutch Naruto's arm.

"What? Who are you?" Naruto questioned as Nana stuttered one word: enemy.

"Would you kindly hand over that kunai?" The middle one whom Nana concluded was the leader of the team asked as they outstretched the arm.

"No! There's no way I'm giving you this!" Naruto said and put the kunai in his side pocket.

"I see…Then we'll just have to take it by force!"

"W-What? H-Hey, wait a sec!" Naruto said as they pulled out their swords. Both Naruto and Nana screamed and ran as fast as possible.

They were dodging shurikens left and right, and Nana's feet already burned.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!" Naruto screamed transforming himself in to a naked female again to both of their surprises the jutsu did not work.

"To bad, that technique won't work on us." They said as they pulled of their masks.

"No way! You're all women?! That's foul play…" Naruto screamed as the enemy turned out to be a full team of female ninjas.

"Naruto! Run!" Nana yelled as she pulled him with her.

"Well then! Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto yelled as he made a really bad clone of himself.

"If ninjutsu won't work, then…traps." Naruto told Nana, as she followed him close behind.

She could feel her muscles burning, if that will go on much longer her legs will give up.

"I know all about the hunting traps in this forest" Naruto explained Nana and she looked at him with big eyes admiring her big brother.

"Here they come." Naruto grinned and activated a net trap. Not looking back they continued to run.

"Now where is the next one?" Naruto asked out loud a bit of panic showing on his face.

"Naruto! Nana!"

"S-sensei?" They both stuttered.

"We're over here!" Naruto yelled as he pulled Nana behind him through some bushes, successfully tripping over a root so they both fell down a small cliff.

Luckily they landed in some bushes so their fall was not as painful as it could be. They both didn't move for a second as they tried to catch their breath.

"Hey! Are you alright? Get a hold of yourself! Are you alright?" Iruka-sensei said as he picked up Naruto, seeing as Nana already stood up.

"You're awake" Iruka said relieved as Naruto murmured something.

"You outsiders! What are you doing, lurking outside the village of Konoha?" Iruka asked the three females.

Nana stopped listening to their conversation for a bit, trying to work out a plan. Naruto protected her from the fall, so it's her time to pack up the courage to protect him. She saw Naruto pass out and Iruka grabbed him and put him on his back, allowing some free hands to grab on to Nana. Nana snapped back as Iruka pulled her up in to the trees.

"Can you run?" He asked her and she nodded.

She grabbed her pant pocket and pulled out a normal kunai as she looked behind them. She saw the incoming shurikens so she fully turned around and deflected most of them with her kunai. With her other hand she grabbed into the other pant pocket pulling out one of the explosive kunais. She threw the kunai down between her legs and kept on running.

"Kai!" She shouted as soon as she saw one of them step on to the branch, releasing the explosive tag sealing.

"Hurry, surround them!" She heard the person screaming from the ground as she kept on running.

"Good job, Nana. Remind me to give you an A+ later on." Iruka told her as they kept on running.

"Die!" Someone screamed behind them and Iruka reacted fast, blocking the sword attack with his kunai.

"I will protect Naruto and Nana, no matter what!" He said as he deflected the sword and kicked the ninja backwards.

Nana blushed at those words and grabbed another explosive kunai quickly throwing it behind them. Both her and Iruka-sensei got scrapped by the enemies shuriken jutsu. Nana moved behind the tree with Iruka sensei as they saw another explosive tag going pass them in to the enemy.

"Are you three alright?" A ninja with silver hair asked. As Nana looked at him, she concluded his hair looks messy, like a scarecrows.

"Kakashi-san. What are yo doing here?" Iruka questioned the shinobi before them.

"Your students told me, and I became interested." He replied, Nana watched the enemy preparing a jutsu.

"Watch out sensei!" She said as Kakashi-san yelled for Iruka to get out of there.

They dodged the attack by jumping down behind some trees, and not soon after Nana heard the screams of all three enemies, cheering silently to herself. They joined Kakashi-san as she helped him tie up the enemies.

"Thank you very much. If you hadn't come Kakashi-san, I don't know what would've happened." Iruka-sensei thanked Kakashi.

"If I hadn't come you'd have defiantly protected Naruto and Nana-chan here." At that Nana bowed down thanking him herself for helping them out.

"For a seven year old, you did good. Quick thinking." He told her and after a moment he added with a smile "I hope I see you on my team when you are a genin." She blushed and hid her face in her hands, not hearing what Iruka told Kakashi.

At the end of the day Naruto and Nana had to wait by the academy for Iruka sensei to come back.

"Sensei! Why did you lose the item that I found?!" Naruto yelled at him.

"You idiot!" Iruka screamed at him for the first time, shocking both him and Nana.

"Who cares about that?! You were almost killed!"

"Well yeah, but…" Naruto pouted, making Nana smirk in her fist as she tried to hold it in.

"You're awfully obedient today." Iruka noted.

"Because this is the first time you yelled at me, it surprised me,…right? Nana?" Naruto pouted and Nana nodded still smiling into her hand.

"Ah, I see. That's true, your sensei has decided to be more upfront with you from now on. Both of you. Henceforth, starting tomorrow, I'm going to be stricter with you." Iruka said with a smile.

"Eh, that made me lose the feeling of wanting to come back to the Academy." Naruto complained.

"Naruto, Nana, do you have the Will of Fire?"

"Will of fire? What is that?" They both questioned him.

"The Will of Fire, is the strong desire to protect this village. As long as you have that you can become as strong as Hokage-sama." Iruka explained and they both fell in a conversation about Hokages while Nana's thoughts drifted of to count how many dangos are waiting for her at home to eat.

"Right! I'm gonna work really hard and show you!" Naruto yelled snapping Nana out of her dango daydream.

She looked up at the tree noticing the cut that Iruka sensei made, she smiled to them both.

"Alright! Nana let's go train! Dattebayo!"

"But my feet hurt Naruto" Nana complained as they made their way back home.

**A.N: Done with that arc. There will be a short filler chapter after this one. After that we finally go with the original story line making her and Naruto genins! And chunin exams :D soon she'll meet Gaara ^^ I'll edit this later on tommorow when I'll have more time :P Stay awesome and eat dango ~**


	5. Kiba candy race (Short filler)

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a review if you like the story, Dattebane! :D**

"As always, the one who gets there first will win all of this!...Don't you worry, Akamaru. I'll split it with you" Kiba announced to the participants.

Nana looked down at the sweets that were lying in the middle on a gray cloth. She tossed some of her Chi Chi dango with the candy, and she was already regretting her decision.

"What are you talking about? I'm going to win" Said Hibachi with his hands in his pockets.

Nana looked over at him.

"No way." Was all she said to him.

"At least I'm gonna be faster than you Nana!" He challenged her with his fist half way up in the air.

"Oh? You are? You wanna bet?" Nana provoked him.

"Bring it on."

"Fine the if I beat you, you buy me Dango" She smiled at him.

"Deal. If I win you have to treat me to ramen!" Hibachi exclaimed.

"Deal." She grinned and they shook hands.

"Did they just agree to go on a date?" Choji asked Shikamaru.

Unfortunately he asked a bit too loud and both Hibachi and Nana turned around screaming words of denial in his face.  
Nana ran every day for the past half year since she came out of the hospital, she knew she wasn't the fastest, but she definitely was faster than Hibachi.

"No way, I'm going to get all the candy!"

"Choji, are you really going to try? Kiba's going to win anyway." Shikamaru whispered to Choji who was standing next to Nana.

"Leave it to me. I never lose when food is on the line." Choji replied with a smile on his face.

"Shikamaru! If you're out, keep time for us." Kiba told Shikamaru throwing him the stopwatch.

"Damn it, what a pain." Shikamaru explaines as he cought the watch is his hand.

"Hold it!" A voice that was so familiar to Nana shouted.

"So he decided to show up" She exclaimed as she turned around to see Naruto up in the tree.

"I accept your challenge!" Naruto shouted and jumped down running to put his candy in as a bet.

"You don't have a chance. Go away! Go away!" Hibachi boosted.

"If you are trying to be a jerk Hibachi, you are succeeding." Nana said as she slapped his shoulder in a warning.

Looking him in the eyes he went all red and turned around, all she could hear from him was a small huff.

"Naruto's too easy to beat" Hibachi's friend added.

"But then, we'll have more candy." Choji added and Nana agreed with him.

"You're right. Anyone can join as long as they put up some candy." Kiba explained.

"That's way more than I can eat!" Naruto said.

"Don't talk like you've already won!" Hibachi said to naruto a bit annoyed.

"And yet you did the same thing not a minute ago" Nana exclaimed making her way to Naruto with her arms behind her neck.

"Well, I'll go ahead and give you the starting signal." Shikamaru said and picked up the cloth wrapping the candy up in it.

"I'm going to be first!" Naruto yelled.

As they waited for Shikamaru's signal Kiba drew a line in the ground with a stick and they all positioned themselves behind it.

"You won't win Nana" Hibachi exclaimed.

"Dream on. Dattebane!" she replied just before the signal went off.

They all started running down the path that led them uphill, through the forest. Kiba as expected was in front of everyone with Akamaru behind him. Not soon after Nana came running behind him with Hibachi and his friend at her feet, and not soon after Naruto and Choji ran up through the bushes.

"Hah! Hibachi….you lost" Nana exclaimed as she gasped for air a bit.

"Next time I'll win Nana. You'll see" He told her as he crosses his arms and pouted.

"It's a new record" Kiba cheered, showing everyone the stopwatch while carving his name and time in to the tree.

"Kiba won again." Said Hibachi's friend

"But we did beat that idiot." Hibachi told him, what he did not expect was a giant slap on the backside of his head by Nana.

"All right! Once more! Let's race one more time!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Stupid! Challenge me after you beat my time. Kiba said laughing."

That was the day that Naruto and Nana started to run even more. They raced each other every day in any weather condition.

**A.N: Aaaand that's a wrap. A small filler episode before we officially start the series :)**


	6. Why U no genin?

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a review if you like the story, Dattebane! :D**

**Thank you for all the favourites and follows :) And ofc to my first two reviewers ^^ I am happy that people already like my story :)  
**  
It was 5 years since the accident on the hills, Nana and Naruto both grew up a few inches, Naruto more than Nana, since she only reached his shoulders.

While Naruto's hairstyle looked the same as back then with his spiky blond hair, Nana's hair was a bit longer now reaching an inch pass her shoulder in all its red glory, her front hair was cut in a fru fru, while the rest of her hair was messy.

Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue patches on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals, and green goggles on his forehead.

Nana wore a simple white t-shirt too big for her size, with red edges and a red Uzumaki swirl on the back. Under the shirt she wore a red sports bra which straps could be seen most of the time due to the shirt slipping down her right shoulder. As for shorts, she wore Naruto's old green shorts that finally fit her. She still wore her orange headband in her hair with two clips forming an x holding her hair in place.

Nana was standing behind Naruto as he painted the Hokage's faces.

"Naruto, we should be in the Academy now, the classes already started" Nana exclaimed as she pulled on the rope that Naruto was hanging on.

"Almost done" He said between laughs as he painted the 4th Hokages face.

"Just hurry up." Nana added smiling down to him as she gripped the rope tighter.

"Oy you two!"

"Naruto! What have you done again!"

"Oh shit. Nana!" Naruto shouted signalling Nana to pull him up.

"Run!" Naruto saidwith a grin on his face as he grabbed her hand pulling her behind him.

"Hey, Naruto! Don't pull Nana in your schemes to!" The two shinobi shouted behind them as they dashed through the rooftops of Konoha.

"Shut up! None of you can do that, can you? But I can! I'm great!" Naruto said while he laughed.

They were jumping all around the rooftops, finally deciding to run down on to the streets. Nana felt a tug from Naruto as he pulled her close to him pressing them both against the fence. Nana grabbed one side of the camouflage cloth and pulled her end over her, as Naruto did the same with his. As soon as they saw the two shinobi pass them they revealed themselves, both snickering as they looked at eachother.

"Too easy." Said Naruto while scratching the back of his neck, and Nana nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Naruto! Nana!" They both jumped in the air turning around in shock.

Naruto landed on his backside, not so gracefully, while nana almost fell on her face, as she barely cought herself on her arms.

"What are you doing all of a sudden, Iruka-sensei" Naruto protested.

"Sensei." Nana said in a regretful tone as she looked at her feet pushing her index fingers together in shame.

"What are you two doing during class? I would expect that from Naruto, but you Nana! I am disappointed." Iruka scolded them both while pointing his finger at them.

"I'm sorry, sensei" Nana said quietly, while Naruto only crossed his arms and humphed to the side, not making eye contact with Iruka.

Grabbing their arms he pulled them both, as Nana let him pull her with her head hanging down in shame, Naruto resisted him full force. Not leaving Iruka with anything else to do, he tied up Naruto and tossed him over his shoulder, grabbing Nana by her wrist pulling her with him back to class and scolding them both the whole way to the academy. As they came in to the classroom, everyone was seated already. The chattering and mumbling ceased as soon as Iruka-sensei dropped Naruto on the floor. He crossed his arms looking at both of them.

"Listen Naruto. You failed the last final exam and the exam before that. You shouldn't be fooling around like that. And you Nana!' he pointed at her now' I don't know why you would encourage him! You both should be studying to become genin, not run around the village!"

Nana looked down in shame again nodding her head in agreement, as she did not know what else to do. She locked her eyes with Naruto as she saw him humph at Iruka's words, making him obviously very angry.

"We're going to have a review test for the transformation technique! Those who already passed will have to line up as well!" Iruka shouted to the whole class.

"Whaaaat?" The students all exclaimed in the same time, with a few disagreements in between.

"Haruno Sakura going! Transform!" Sakura announced as she transformed herself in to Iruka.

"Okay" Iruka said as he checked her successful on his list of students.

"Did you see that, Sasuke-kun?" She said proudly hoping he'd noticed her.

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Okay." Iruka said as he looked up, seeing Sasuke already transformed.

"Next, Uzumaki Nana." He said and Nana stepped a bit forward.

She put her hand in the right seal and gathered up the chakra needed for the transformation to be successful. As she felt enough chakra she released the technique through the seal, successfully transforming in to Iruka sensei.

"Okay." Iruka said, checking her off the list and she released the technique with a small pant as she felt her chakra burn a bit.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto." He said and Naruto came up to him with his hands on his hips.

"Transform!" Naruto yelled and from the smoke you could see his seduction transformation jutsu.

Iruka got a nosebleed as Nana only sweat dropped at her brother's antics.

As Naruto released his technique he laughed at Iruka sensei, pointing his finger at him.

"How was that? I call it the seduction technique."

"You idiot! Don't invent such a dumb technique!" Iruka shouted at him.

"Next, Nakamura Hibachi" Iruka continued the class, until he was done with all the students.

After they were all through the transformation jutsu, he let them go home for the day. Narut oand Nana just wanted to leave as he stopped them.

"Not you two don't." He said pulling them both by their collars.

"You two are going with me, to the Hokage monument to clean it." He said dragging them both with him.

A few hours later Naruto and Nana were almost done rubbing the paint of the monument.

"Damn it. Damn it." Naruto muttered to himself while Nana kept her mouth shut not wanting to irritate Iruka sensei more than he already was.

"You're not going home until you clean it up good." Iruka said from the top of the Hokage's monument with crossed arms.

"I don't care. No one's waiting for us at home anyway." Naruto yelled back at him while Nana confirmed his statement with a nod.

" ." Iruka said a bit calmer and softer now, making them both look up at him.

"What is it now?" Naruto asked irritated while Nana only looked up at sensei waiting for him to continue.

"Well, if you clean all that up, I'll treat you to some ramen tonight." Iruka said while looking away and scratching his cheek with his index finger.

"All right! I'll do my best, then!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement.

Nana looked at him with wide eyes, after the 5 years they spent together she still could not believe how Naruto switched his attitude as soon as someone mentioned free ramen, especially Ichiraku's ramen. She herself would much rather eat some dango, oh well maybe next time.  
Naruto and Nana were finished by nightfall and as promised Iruka sensei did take them out to eat ramen at Ichiraku's. They sat down and ordered their ramen.

"Naruto,…" Iruka began while Naruto ate, even though he addressed Naruto, Nana looked up from the other side of Iruka.

"Why did you vandalize such a place? You know who the Hokages are, right?"

"Of course I do." He said and tipped the whole bowl of ramen, to get the last drops of it.

"In other words, those who carried the name of Hokage were number one ninjas in the village, right?" Naruto asked looking up at Iruka and putting the bowl back down.

"I heared the Fourth one is a hero who protected the village from a monster fox."

"I've read about that, apperantly he was called Konoha's Yellow flash due to his speed." Nana added her two cents of knowledge on the Hokage in question.

"Then why did you?..."

"I'm going to receive the name of Hokage one day and become greater than any of the Hokages!" Naruto exclaimed with determination in his eyes as he pointed at Iruka with his chopsticks.

"Then, I'm going to make everyone in the village recognize my powers. By the way, Sensei, I have a favour to ask."

"You want another bowl?"

"No. Can I put on that Konoha forehead protector?"

"I'd like to try it on too" Nana murmured while slurping on her ramen.

"Oh this?" Iruka said as he grabbed his forehead protector proudly.

"This is proof you graduated school and that you're a real ninja. You'll get yours tomorrow." He added.

"Meany." Naruto exclaimed.

"Is that why you took your goggles off?" Iruka questioned with a laugh.

"I want another bowl!" Naruto demanded, even though Iruka protested he still paid for another round.

On their way home Nana was thinking about tomorrows graduations.

"Will you be alright, nii-chan? You didn't come to a lot of classes, and the notes I gave you are still in the corner of your room" She said while looking up at Naruto.

"Don't worry Nana! I've got this!" He exclaimed as he put his arm high up into the air.

Nana smiled at him and continued walking towards their home.

"You know, you should start dressing up as a girl if you want to get a boyfriend." Naruto murmured to her and she blushed.

"I-I don't need one." She said covering her red cheeks, she always blushed easily and it was hard to conceal it.

"Ehh…. I hope I'll be with Sakura-chan on the team." He said dreamily looking ahead of himself almost tripping on a stone.

"The only guy I like is my brother. I don't need anyone else. Not even Sasuke is a match for Nii-san." She said standing still looking after Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto exclaimed with his arms behind his neck turning around to look and wait for Nana.

-x-

Graduation day came and they both almost overslept it. Jumping out of bed Nana threw her pillow at Naruto while she was pulling up her shorts. Running around in her sports bra, making breakfast as quick as she could. She set the timer to 3 minutes as she poured the hot water in to the ramen cup.

"NARUTO!" She yelled at him as she saw him still sleeping now hugging her pillow close to him whispering Sakura's name.

"Huh?" He looked up. "Nana-chan?"

"Hurry up, we're late." Nana said as she tossed him his clothes.

They ate their ramen as quick as possible and ran out of their apartment to the academy.

-x-

"We will now start the final exam. If your name is called, come to the classroom next door. The subject will be the replication technique." Iruka said and left.

After a few students Nana was called before Naruto.

"Ok Nana-chan." Mizuki sensei said as he pointed for her to start.

She interlocked her fingers, making the sign for the replication technique. Gathering her chakra she felt it tingle a bit. When she gathered enough chakra she released the technique, making three replicas of herself stand there.

"Good job Nana!" Iruka said proudly.

"You pass. Here is your forehead protector" He smiled at her and she thanked him.

She exited the room with a smile on her face. She was closer to becoming a full-fledged ninja. Maybe she will be put on Kakashi-sensei's team. At that thought she blushed and scratched her cheek lightly. She admired Kakashi sensei since the day he saved her, Naruto and Iruka-sensei from the enemy ninjas on the hill. She wanted to be like him, strong and confident, saving the people she cares about.

As she waited for Naruto to finish she tied her forehead protector on top of her head, replacing her orange headband. She tied it up on her head, so it made a small bow-like design where she knotted it.

Naruto passed her with a gloomy aura, not even noticing her as he made his way to the swing.

"Naruto?" She said quetly to herself as she followed him.

"Naruto?" She questioned him, not seeing his protector anywhere.

"Ah, Nana-chan. Congratulation on graduating!" He said trying to sound happy.

"Naruto….You didn't…pass?" She asked and he shook his head at her.

She reached up to her forehead protector to start untying it. Naruto stopped her by grabbing her head.

"Don't. You deserve it." He said to her and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, that kid is the kid. He was the only one who failed." A woman said to another, and Nana looked up at them, her eyes not showing a pleasant expression.

"Serves him right. If you ask me his sister should have failed too." The other said.

"If he becomes a ninja, it's only going to cause trouble." They were saying something else but Naruto and Nana were distracted by Mizuki- sensei.

Mizuki told Naruto to follow him, and Nana if she wanted to help her brother becoming a genin. Of course both followed him in the hopes of Naruto becoming a genin.


	7. Finally genin siblings!

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a review if you like the story, Dattebane! :D**

"Iruka-sensei wasn't beeing mean." Mizuki-sensei started to talk as they sat down on to a platform.

"Then why does he pick on me the most…?" Naruto asked.

"He wants you to become truly strong, Naruto-kun. Since you have no parents, just like him." He said looking at the sunset.

"But…I wanted to graduate"

"Fine." Mizuki-sensei said with a small smile on his face. "I'll tell you two a big secret" He added and Nana looked at him as she stopped munching on her dango. Listening to Mizuki-sensei's explanation on the scroll she looked to Naruto, whose eyes were shining.

-x-

"Got it." Naruto yelled as he sped pass Nana with a giant scroll on his back.

"Let's get moving then, I didn't see anyone coming here." She said to him as she dashed behind him out of the building.

"This was too easy." Naruto told her as they sat down in the forest.

"If what Mizuki-sensei said is true, we better start practicing. Tomorrow we can go to Iruka-sensei and show him your new technique, he'll have no choice but to let you graduate." She said as she unwrapped a chi chi dango and popped it into her mouth.

Nana sat down besides Naruto, who was already learning a Shadow clone technique and unrolled the scroll a bit farther to see what kind of techniques it had. Her eyes stopped on a space time ninjutsu that let a user transport themselves immediately to a given marked location, it was called the Flying Thunder god technique.

She read about the technique, about how you should create your own special seal or so called technique formula to mark an intended destination. After that the user enters his or hers own dimensional void that is created with the seal. The technique was similar to the summoning one, so she did understand that part of the technique, the part with creating your own seal was the tough one. Seals weren't so easy to make, you had to be careful while doing them. That was the big part missing on the technique, in the scroll the technique was explained, but not how to achieve it.

Nana read up a lot on space-time ninjutsu since she was seven years of age, but creating her own seal was hard, almost too hard if not impossible for most ninjas.

Before she could try out her seal to see if it works both her and, a now exhausted Naruto, were interrupted by a very angry Iruka.

"Hey Naruto! Nana!" He practically growled out their names as he leaned down hands on his hips and his eyes twitching in anger.

Both Naruto and Nana scratched their neck at the same time laughing a little.

"Oh man, we got caught. I only learned one technique, don't know about Nana."

"Doesn't matter for me, I already graduated nii-san."

"Right." He said to Nana, and then turned over to Iruka-sensei.

"Hey, I'm going to show you a great technique, so let me graduate if I can do it! If I show you a technique from this scroll, I can graduate, right?" Naruto asked him all excited while Nana looked over her seal testing it out with a normal object.

The seal was practically the same as an item summoning technique, basically what it did was summoning her to the marked spot, like a reverse summoning technique, and the only problem now was how to establish the contract.

"Who said that?" Iruka-sensei asked shocked and Nana looked up from the seal.

"Mizuki-sensei did." They both replied at the same time, followed by a dattebane and dattebayo.

"He told us about this place and this scroll." Naruto continued explaining, while Nana stayed quiet and looked at Iruka-sensei whose face was now covered in disbelief.

Not soon after Naruto stopped talking Nana and Naruto were pushed away by Iruka-sensei as he blocked the set of kunai knifes flying towards them.

"I'm surprised you found out about this place."

"I see, so that's how it is."

"Naruto, hand over the scroll."

"Hey…What's going on here?"

"Naruto, Nana, don't let him get the scroll no matter what. That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden techniques. Mizuki used you so that he could get a hold of it!" Iruka-sensei explained his eyes not leaving Mizuki.

Nana noticed the kunai wounds and blood dripping from Iruka-sensei as her body instantly went in to a defensive stance next to Naruto.

"Naruto, Iruka is afraid of you possessing that." Mizuki said as he saw Naruto's defensive stance.

"What?" Naruto and Nana both looked at Iruka-sensei.

"What are you saying, Mizuki? Don't believe him, Naruto." Iruka said looking now at Naruto.

"I'll tell you the truth!" Mizuki said from the tree above them.

"Don't!" Iruka yelled in panic at Mizuki.

Nana's eyes followed Mizuki-sensei's every move as he explained that Naruto was a vessel of the nine tailed fox. The rule that was created not to tell Naruto and Nana about shocked them both.

"…not even your sister likes you, in fact she hates you more now." Mizuki-sensei added.

"Die, Naruto!" Mizuki yelled as he threw a large shuriken.

"Naruto! Duck!" Iruka-sensei yelled making Naruto pull Nana down with him.

Soon after Nana opened her eyes she realized what happened. Iruka-sensei shielded them from Mizuki's shuriken. She was in shock, for the first time she couldn't hear the word coming from Iruka-sensei or Naruto. She sat there unable to move as she saw the blood dripping out of Iruka-sensei's mouth.

"Oy! Snap out of it! Nana-dattebayo! Nana!" She heard a familiar voice screaming at her.

"Nii-chan…?" She asked and almost tripped over her leg as she realized they were running.

They hid behind a tree not far away where Mizuki and Iruka-sensei, who was transformed in to Naruto stopped.

"What good is there in protecting the one who killed your parents?"

"I'm not going to let an idiot like you get that scroll"

"You're the idiot. Naruto is the same as me."

"Same as you?"

"Anything is possible with that scroll. There's no way that Naruto, the monster fox, won't use its powers."

"You're right…" They heard Iruka-sensei say.

Nana looked at Naruto grabbing him by his shoulders as she pulled him in to a hug.

"If he was a monster fox. But Naruto is different. He's…. He's an excellent student that I recognize. He's a hardworking, earnest, clumsy, and no one recognizes him, like his sister does. They both know each other's pain and the pain of others. So he's not a monster fox. He's Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed and Nana could feel her shoulder getting wet.

Looking at Naruto's face she laughed a bit calling him a crybaby.

"What an idiot." Mizuki said unhookin the last large shuriken on his back.

"Stay here Nana-chan" Naruto said at the exact same moment.

"Iruka, I said I would kill you later, but I take that back. Die now!" Mizuki screamed as he dashed forward, spinning the large shuriken in his hand.

Before he could attack Iruka-sensei, Naruto kneed him in his chin knocking him backwards and causing him to lose the grip on his shuriken.

"Nice!" Nana yelled as she ran toward Iruka-sensei, helping him stand up while Naruto fought Mizuki.

"Shadow replication!" Naruto yelled as thousands of Naruto copies appeared.

"Shadow replication?..." Iruka-sensei said under his breath.

"Nii-san is awesome right? He mastered the technique in a matter of hours." Nana explained looking up at Iruka-sensei with a laugh.

-x-

Mizuki lay on the ground beaten to a pulp, not even able to move in his state.

"Maybe I hurt him too much." Naruto said as he laughed and scratched his neck in embarrassment.

"Iruka-sensei, Nana-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked looking at them.

"Y-yeah…" Iruka said surprised and Nana nodded with a grin.

"Naruto, come here for a second. I want to give you something." Iruka-sensei grunted in pain.

Nana smiled as she watched Naruto close his eyes in confusion. She saw Iruka-sensei untie his forehead protector and tying it up on Naruto's head, after taking down his goggles.

"All right, open your eyes" Iruka said and Naruto did so.

"Congratulations. You graduate." Iruka said with a sof voice and a smile on his face.

"Congratulations Naruto-nii-san!" Nana exclaimed with a grin as she stood besides Iruka-sensei.

"All right! Let's celebrate. I'll treat you to ramen." Iruka said before he was tackled to the ground by a teary Naruto.

Nana joined in jumping onto Iruka as she complained why he doesn't treat them on Dango and tea instead.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Iruka yelled at them making them both laugh even harder as the loosened their grip by just a bit around him.


	8. Team 9? A new sensei?

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a review if you like the story, Dattebane! :D**

"I don't know about this Naruto" Nana muttered as they walked down the street towards the Hokage building. They still had a few days before they became official ninjas and met their jonin teachers.

"It's art." Naruto countered with both his hands behind his neck, walking carefree up the stairs to the rooftop of the building now.

"You'll have to retake it." She said with a sigh and opened the door to the rooftop.

"Ahhh the Uzumaki's, right?" A small round guy with glasses asked stepping away from his camera.

"Ah, Yes." Muttered Nana as they stepped towards him.

"Who'll be first?" He asked clapping his hands together.

"Nana-chan, you go first." Naruto said and pushed her in front of the camera.

Nana stood there awkwardly, feeling under a light pressure. It was an important picture, right? Everyone will see that identification picture of hers, so she has to look decent.

Naruto was covered in paint, his arms and head were covered in white paint decorated with red swirls and lines. The only thing Nana bothered to change for the picture was straightening her hair. Because of that her hair appeared a bit longer than it usually was. She pulled one side of her hair behind her ear securing it there with her orange headband.

"Okay. Say cheese." The man behind the camera said.

Nana tried to pose with a straight face but she couldn't hold in her laughter as Naruto made funny faces behind the photographer.

I took 5 tries for Nana to be satisfied with her picture. It was a simple picture with her slightly smiling and showing her victory sign. She moved behind the photographer now watching Naruto pose, laughing she sat down on the ground to wait for him to be done.

"Hey are you really going to have your picture taken with that face?" The photographer asked irritated.

"Don't worry about it. Just take it!"

"Geez, just don't regret it later." He responded to Naruto and started taking his picture, or rather, pictures.

She couldn't believe it….. It took Naruto 3 hours to finally get a, for him, satisfactory picture. Not soon after the picture was taken they went to the academy where they were supposed to give their ninja application form to Sarutobi-sama. As Nana finished with her and came out of the classroom, she announced to Naruto that she'll come home late, since she wanted to go study in to the library.

All of the day left until the explanatory meeting were spend in the library and in the training grounds, where she tried and tried to master the flying thunder god technique. It was her twentieth seal she tried out, and as expected even this one failed. Her frustration was growing day to day, almost giving up, and she would, if she wouldn't be so stubborn about the technique.

Every day she came home tired and exhausted, her chakra was tingling the same as before, thankfully the technique didn't require a lot of chakra to activate. Naruto was telling her about a kid following him around named Konohamaru. He even told her he's teaching him his temptation technique, which made Nana disagree with what he was doing. Soon she stopped nagging him about him teaching the kid the temptation technique, after all who was she to meddle in if the kid wanted to learn, especially a kid that reminded her of her brother by the description given to her.

-x-

Days passed quietly and fast as both Naruto and Nana were occupied doing their own things. After a few days the explanatory meeting day finally arrived. Nana made her way out of the apartment before Naruto to buy herself some new chi chi dango.

"I'll meet you at the academy, nii-san" She said as she ran out the door towards the shop, not eating anything before she left.

She was almost running late, she couldn't just buy the dango and be on her merry way, noooo….. She had to sit down and eat some with some green tea. All this caused her to sprint to the academy with 10 minutes left until the explanatory meeting started. She slowed down at the academy entrance and walked to the class they were supposed to meet in. Before she could enter she was knocked to the side by a flash of pink and yellow, yelling at each other.

"I'm walking here…." She muttered but the two girls were already pass her in the class.

Sighing to herself she ignored the accident and stepped in to the classroom in time to feel a strong tension filled with hatred. Looking around her eyes grew wide as watched her brother locking his lips with Sasuke.

"Nana-chan. Help me~" He begged her across the classroom looking her in the eyes like a lost puppy.

Sweat dropping she ignored him not wanting to be beat to death by Sasuke fan group that had a malicious aura surrounding them. She muttered an apology to him as she sat down in the front row next to Choji. The commotion soon stopped as Iruka-sensei entered the classroom.

"Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but you all are still new Genin. It's going to be harder from here. You all will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jonin teacher" As Iruka-sensei said that Nana looked up at Naruto and hoped they will be placed in the same group.

"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them." He said looking down at his papers.

Nana fixed her sitting posture now more alert as to when her name will be called.

"…Next, Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura 'At the mention of Sakura, Naruto stood up cheering, while Sakura's head dropped in depression' And Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka finished, while Nana still observed them as now Sakura was the one cheering and Naruto dropping his head all depressed.

"Next, Team 8. Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino."

"Next, Team 9. Uzumaki Nana 'At the mention of her name she got excited hoping to get good teammates' Nakamura Hibachi, Ando Nobuo." Her head made a full force connection with her palms as she couldn't believe she was paired with her brother's bullies, from back in the day. Oh well, if she wanted to be a successful ninja she will have to learn to work together with other people and learn to forgive meaningless things, like that.

"Next, Team 10. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. That's it!" Iruka finished calling the groups.

"Iruka-sensei! Why is a top-student like me in a group with this guy?!" She heard her brother yell as she turned around too look at the scene.

Naruto was standing up pointing annoyed at Sasuke.

"Sasuke graduated with the highest scores. And you, Naruto, had the worst scores! This happens because we want to evenly divide abilities between the groups."

"Don't pull my leg, blockhead" Sasuke countered Naruto.

"What did you say?!" Naruto asked him pissed off.

"You want to fight, blockhead?" Sasuke said again, still not moving from his spot, staying cool.

"Stop it, Naruto." Sakura intervened.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto murmured to her.

"I'm going to introduce the Jonin teachers in the afternoon. Meeting adjourned until then!"

It seemed to Nana that her brother will have no problem in his team, after all he was in the same team as the girl he had a crush on. On second thought….there was Sasuke… Naruto-nii-chan's rival. She sweat dropped leaving the situation unresolved in her head as someone called her name.

"Oi Uzumaki!" Hibachi called her before he and her other class mate Nobuo stopped before her.

"Let's have lunch together since we're in the same group now." Nobuo asked her stepping from behind Hibachi.

Hibachi's hair was still a short crop of light brown hair, with his forehead protector worn as a bandana. He wore a simple outfit, a red T-shirt over a yellow long sleeved shirt. His pants were a dark grey colour with baggy side pockets, and he wore standard blue shinobi sandals.

As for Nobuo, his hair was still dark brown coloured and longer than Nana's, sitting in a low ponytail. His forehead protector was tied around his forehead. He wore a Blue jacket over a fishnet top, and ¾ length black pants. Nana noticed he changed his glasses since they were little but not by much, the only difference was that the frame had a blue swirl design on the sides.

"Sure." Nana replied as she took her bento box, which was actually the box with dangos she bought before coming to class, and followed them out under a tree in the academy compound.

Nana noticed that Hibachi and Nobuo weren't so bad after all. She expected them to make fun out of her or her brother, but nothing of that sort happened. At the end she even share some of her mochi and dango with them.

"We should head back soon, the Jonin teachers will soon come." Nobuo said as he stood up dusting of his pants.

Nana grabbed her box and cleaned up, but before she could stand up she was grabbed by her hand.

"C'mon Red, we shouldn't be late for our first meeting." Hibachi said as he pulled her up gently.

The three of them walked in to the classroom and sat down together in a free row. The jonin teachers came with Iruka-sensei and introduced themselves to the students. Waiting patiently for their turn to be called by their new sensei.

"Team 9. Isoda Seitaro." Iruka announced and the Jonin stepped forward. Looking at their new teacher he was nothing special. He wore the standard jonin outfit, his forehead protector wrapped around his neck. His hair was sandy brown coloured, short and messy. He looked half asleep to them.

"Follow me." He said while yawning.

All three of them stood up and followed him obediently behind the academy where they sat down on some benches that were positioned in a circle under the trees.

**Aaaand they meet their jonin sempai now :D. He looks quite tired tho lol. Thank you for all the lovely reviews :) i will try to make my future chapters a bit more detailed as you suggested ^^ It is a bit hard for me though since my mother language is not english and i'm trying the best I can :) **

**Stay awesome and I'll see you in the next update ^^**


	9. Team 9 introductions

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a review if you like the story, Dattebane! :D**

Nobuo and Hibachi were sitting on the same bench while Nana had to sit by herself since there was not enough space for all three of them. She was weary of both of her new teammates, there was no way they could suddenly have a change of heart. Nobuo by himself was harmless, a quiet self-absorbed soul, Hibachi was the one who always started the bullying, so why was he acting so nice towards her. Did he know something she didn't? But what? As far as she knows he wasn't the brightest of kids, but he was on the top 10 in class like her. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she looked at them both while they smiled at each other.

"Let's start then." Seitaro-sensei said as he yawned again not even trying to cover his mouth this time.

"Why don't you guys introduce yourselves, we should get to know each other if we'll be a team. Your likes, what you hate, your dreams and hobbies, maybe?" He said after his yawn looking them over with his tired eyes.

"I'll start then." Hibachi announced as he stood up from his sitting spot.

"I'm Nakamura Hibachi. I like sweet stuff, I hate stupid people. My hobbies are hanging around with my friends, and my dream is to be a jonin class ninja." He said all that really quickly and sat down.

"I'm Ando Nobuo, I like to learn medical ninjutsu from my parents and I hate bread. About my dream, it is to be a great medical ninja like my parents. Oh and my hobbies, I guess it's reading and hanging out with my friends."

"I guess it's my turn." Nana said with a small smile standing up looking at Seitaro-sensei.

"My name is Uzumaki Nana. I really like to eat dango, no matter what kind. I like to hang out with my brother and eat ramen with him. I hate mean people, my dream is to help my brother become Hokage. And my hobby is reading about fuinjutsu and summoning techniques." She introduced herself as she sat down.

"Nana, you should find your own dream." Her sensei told her as he stood up, dusting his pants. "Like what you want to do? Where do you see yourself in 5 years time?"

"I… I don't know…" She muttered as she looked down at her knees, her hands gripping her shorts.

"Well, you still have time to figure it out. As for my introduction…. I am Isoda Seitaro your jonin teacher. I like a lot of things, I hate… interruptions. You don't have to know my dreams and my hobby is meditation." He made a short pause looking at all three of them.

"Let's get to the point." He said yawning again. "We'll do a mission, well a test really, starting tomorrow. It's gonna be a survival training, out of all the graduates only 33% are going to become Genins, the other 66% will go back to the academy."

"No way! Then what was the final exam for, dattebane?" Nana yelled pointing her finger at their sensei.

"It's so we can pick out those who are qualified to become Genin. Anyway, -" He yawned again "I'll be the one to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds, so bring your ninja equipment, don't eat anything or you'll throw up, and meet me at 6 A.M on Training ground 2. Meeting over." He said in a stern voice.

The wind picked up ruffling everyone's hair as they watched their sensei disappear with a body flicker technique. Both Hibachi and Nobuo stood in front of Nana after their sensei disappeared, their arms crossed across their chest as they looked down at her.

Standing up Nana said her goodbye's and turned to leave.

"Not so fast." Hibachi said as he pulled her by her arm between both of the boys.

"Don't hold us back tomorrow." Nobuo said to her grabbing her other elbow.

"I had higher scores than both of you." She argued back trying to break free from their arm lock.

"Yeah that means nothing. You're a girl so just stand back and look pretty." Hibachi told her as he pushed her a bit forward.

"Yeah. I don't want to go back to the academy because of a girl." Nobuo added as he too let her arm go.

Her eyes narrowed at both of them, they haven't changed at all and to think she shared her dangos with them. Turning around again she said a quick goodbye before she, she won't let them get to her head, after all she was a Konoha shinobi now, and real shinobi had to learn how to adapt to certain situations. Even though she kept repeating the shinobi sentence over and over again that did not stop her tears from falling.

Later in the day she bumped in to Naruto and they went to eat Ichiraku's ramen with Iruka-sensei, making him pay for them yet again. They talked about their new senseis and Nana felt jealous of Naruto, she had hoped to be on Kakashi-sensei team, but instead she got a guy who was yawning all the time. Naruto didn't seem to like Kakashi that much and he complained all the time about Sasuke being on his team and how stupid he was to deal with. Nana talked about her team briefly since she didn't really know anyone that good.

That day passed by slowly as both Naruto and Nana anticipated their exam survival training in fear of becoming academy students again. How they coped with that fear was different. While Naruto stayed at home stuffing himself full with ramen, Nana went out to the training fields and trained different move sets that they learned in the academy.

'_A girl…. I'll show them…I'll show them all…' _Nana thought to herself while punching and kicking the wooden post on the training ground as hard as she could while her vision was blurry from the tears building up again in her eyes.

After some hours of just punching and kicking as fast as she could, she went to run around Konoha for a bit more stamina. She ran around Konoha almost every day to maintain her body in shape, and hopefully to become a bit faster. As she made a full circle around the village she looked down at her hand where she clutched a timer.

'_Again… I'm not improving at all….'_ She thought to herself as she started to get a bit depressed.

She made her way back home in the late evening hours. The sky was already losing the nice orange tan as it was slowly being covered by darkness, some stars were already shining above her, illuminating the night sky.

'_I have to pass tomorrow no matter what'_ She thought to herself as she lay down in her bed exhausted as her head made contact with the soft pillow.


	10. Survival training

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a review if you like the story, Dattebane! :D**

Nana woke up the same time as Naruto since he was making too much noise around the house, tripping over his own clothes, stubbing his toe to the bed post.

"That's why I told you yesterday to prepare. And not to mention you should clean up your side of the room." Nana said with a drowsy voice while rubbing her eyes while yawning.

"I know, I know. I'm gonna be late, dattebayo." Naruto panicked.

"You still have 1 hour left before you leave." Nana remarked throwing her pillow at him. "Calm down, you'll do fine, after all you're gonna be the next hokage, dattebane." She added reassuring him with a big smile and made her way to the bathroom.

Dressing up in her standard outfit and brushing out her hair she looked at herself in the mirror once more before exiting the bathroom. The only thing added to her outfit was a pouch with kunai knives, shuriken, wires, explosive tags, and some smoke bombs. She secured the pouch on the back of her left hip.

Fully dressed up she went up to the fridge and opened it, taking out two bento boxes, tossing one to Naruto.

-x-

"Show them hell, dattebane!" Nana said high-fiving him.

"Okay! I'm going to pass!" He said all excited as he gave her thumbs up.

"Good luck Narut-nii." She said hugging him.

"You too Nana-chan!" He said in to her shoulder hugging her back.

They parted ways to the different training grounds after they wished each other good luck. Nana was the first one to arrive to the training ground where her team was supposed to meet. Having 1 hour left before they started she warmed up and threw her kunai a few times at different targets that were scattered throughout the training grounds.

Both Hibachi and Nobuo arrived together at the same time ten minutes before their meet up. Before Seitaro-sensei arrived they both reminded Nana to stay back and let them do their job. She sat down cross-legged and crossed her arms across her chest pouting a bit, while she watched both of them warming up sparring each other, observing their moves even though she knew they weren't serious at the moment.

Seitaro-sensei arrived and introduced them to the rules. Everything was allowed, they should be serious about killing him or they won't succeed at defeating him as a unit. As he said 'start' all three of his students leaped away from him as fast as possible, concealing their tracks and keeping their profile low. Nana was not that far from her two teammates, she was concealed in the bushes at the edge of the forest observing her terrain with her eyes again, and looking over her sensei. His posture wasn't even alert, he was crouched forward yawning in his hand. He probably didn't even take them seriously after all, the rank difference between them was obvious. A jonin vs. genin match was already a loss for the lesser ranked shinobi.

During her observing Nana heard whispering above her and she looked up to see Hibachi and Nobuo silently conversing and pointing at sensei, they will probably try and attack him soon. She didn't have to wait long as both Hibachi and Nobuo sprinted from their hiding spot both yelling and drawing out their kunai. They just gave away themselves before they even hit their target. Their sensei didn't even try to dodge their attack, all he did was block both Hibachi's and Nobuo's attacks with one swift punch to their elbows, making them drop their kunai knives in the progress. With no mercy he kicked them both away making them roll over the ground a few feet away from him where they finally stopped, Hibachi face first in dirt and Nobuo on his backside rubbing his head. The counterattack from their sensei did not stop them they attacked him again with a new set of kunai knives, now actually putting up a fight even though Sensei's posture still lacked the tension Nana was looking for, he still didn't take them seriously. He dodged jumping over the two of them, avoiding all their kunai strikes. Nana used this distraction and created a clone of her to mimic the movements. It seemed to work, their sensei was occupied now with the clone and the two boys still dodging their strikes. Nana worked her way around quietly and swiftly so she was behind her sensei's back, and she crouched down. She saw an opening and took it, she ran with a kunai in her left hand at their sensei and threw it at his back. She could see his posture stiffen before the kunai hit its mark and Nana cheered to herself, the word Dattebane leaving her mouth.

Her excitement soon drained away from her face when she saw him turn in to a log, a substitution technique is what he used. Before she could react Seitaro-sensei grabbed her from behind around both her arms and kicked her in her back sending her right on top of the two boys. His yawning didn't help her humiliation and she blushed as she picked herself up from the top of them.

"You'll go straight to the academy if you'll continue like that." He told them relaxing his posture again. Nana narrowed her eyes at him.

All three of them retreated from their spot back in to the shadows of the forest, leaving their sensei yawning in the middle of the opening.

"If we continue like this we won't achieve anything." Nana told both of them panting a bit.

"What did he mean when he said that if we continue like that we'll go back to the academy?" Nobuo asked as all three of them sat down, but Nana didn't let her eyes stray away from their target.

"Maybe we need to show that we know some techniques in ninjutsu? I can only do basic medical ninjustsu though." Nobuo said as he scratched his head as he tried to think of anything else.

"I know some water techniques, my clan specialized in them." Hibachi exclaimed and stood up.

"That's not it. There has to be something more. Maybe if we try and actually land a hit on him? But we have to do it together, there is no way for a single genin to take down a full-fledged jonin , but… if we do it together, three vs. one, we would have the advantage. It doesn't matter who lands the punch, what actually matters is to defeat him." Nana ranted more to herself as she observed Seitaro-sensei as he stood there unmoving.

"Try getting him with Nobuo towards the river. I'll attack him with my water style and we should get an opening. I'll signal you when I'm ready." He replied and made his way to the riverbank.

Nobuo and Nana looked at each other and went to wait for Hibachi's signal. Nobuo looked down at the river while Nana observed their sensei yawning in his palm.

She felt a nudge and looked up at Nobuo, her gaze following his finger to the riverbank where she saw small reflection flashes from Hibachi's kunai. That was the signal. Nodding at each other they started to move. Nana pulled three kunai knives and threw them with explosion tags at their sensei making him jump closer to the river. Using the fog to their advantage Nobuo threw his shurikens towards their sensei making him retreat even more. Nana created a clone, making it run out of the dust cloud created by the explosion. The clone simulated an attack and their sensei blocked it out of instinct. Nobuo came from behind him and tried to kick him, making Sentaro-sensei do a straight legged backflip over Nobuo.

'_Almost there' _Nana told herself as she transformed in to Hibachi so Sentaro-sensei wouldn't be suspicious.

"Nice try, but that won't be enough to beat me." Sentaro said as he dodged another attack.

The dodge was enough, Sentaro-sensei was standing near the river and Hibachi's hiding spot.

"Water release: Water bullet technique" Hibachi yelled as small water bullets came rushing at their sensei.

Nana and Nobuo dodged the attack before it hit and jumped to Hibachi's side, with their kunai drawn.

"You think we got him?" Nobuo asked.

"I don't know. Keep up your guard." Nana said as she took their right side. They were standing back to back waiting for their sensei to make his move. Unfortunately for them they were not prepared for his body flicker technique as he appeared behind their backs in their formations centre.

"Got you guys." He said and knocked them all behind their neck making them all fall to the ground unconscious.

Seitaro smiled to himself as he picked them all up and carried them to rest by the three wooden pillars. Sitting down in front of them he waited for them to wake up. He didn't have to wait for too long as they all started to grunt.

"Damn! We failed." Hibachi exclaimed his fingers curving together into a fist as he smashed them to the ground in frustration.

"At least we tried." Nobuo said looking down at his stretched out feet.

"So you guys already gave up?" Seitaro asked them as he crouched down in front of them.

"Even when we attack as three, we stand no chance." Nobuo countered him, his eyebrows creased together in anger.

"We did our best. We can train and try again next year." Nana added disappointed in their failure, both Hibachi and Nobuo nodded at this.

"Don't get all depressed…You pass." He said yawning at his hand, making all three of them look up at him in confusion letting out a set of huh's.

"You realized what is important. Alone we can do so little, but together we can do so much." He made a small pause before he added one word.

"Teamwork" he said as he breathed out. "Congratulations." He said smiling at them ruffling their hair.

All three looked at each other before they broke out in a set of laughs.

They passed.

**A.N.: Finally done with that. Next up...chunin exams...means we're gonna see Gaara... They're gonna meet pretty soon :D  
****But like I said, it's Gaara so don't expect him to fall in love so soon in the story :)**

**Special thanks to all of you guys likeing, faveing, following and even only reading the story. Thanks again see you soon. Over and out.**


	11. Sand shinobi

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a review if you like the story, Dattebane! :D**

It's been a month since they started training with Seitaro as their jonin sensei, and the training was everything but easy. They did a lot of D-ranked missions like helping cleaning the streets, retrieving pets, hanging clothes, shopping, and many more. Team 9 was improving with their teamwork every day more. Just after they passed and officially became genin, both Hibachi and Nobuo treated Nana a bit nicer, even though she still felt they thought she was weak because she was small and like they liked to repeat, a girl.

"Nana! Don't be distracted!" Seitaro shouted as he saw her chakra flicker, in fact it's been doing that a lot lately.

"I'm sorry Seitaro-sensei." She mumbled while swimming back to the shore. She concentrated on her chakra flow again, pushing chakra in to her feet, trying to stand on water again.

For the past two weeks Nana had troubles concentrating whenever her mind drifted over to Naruto. She couldn't explain it but she had a really bad feeling about his C-ranked mission his team went on. Luckily for her it was hard to think about Naruto during their sparring sessions with sensei and their training, since her mind was occupied. After trainings she worked on her seal for the Thunder god technique, lately more than usual.

As for their chakra control training, Nobuo was the only one on the team that succeed climbing up the tree on his second day, while Nana and Hibachi succeed on their fourth day. Today it was their first day walking on water and Nana finally succeed after both Nobuo and Hibachi already had a sparring session on it. She was behind them on chakra control and she hated it.

"Well done guys." Seitaro-sensei said as he motioned for them to come to him.

"Are we done for today?" Nobuo asked in a hurry, she remember he said that he had more training at home today in medical ninjutsu.

"Yes. Dismissed." Seitaro said yawning and he stretched his arms behind his neck dismissing them.

Nana made her way home, walking down the streets of Konoha observing people and their behaviour. She stopped at the dango store, buying herself some dango to go. As she happily ate some of the dango, she saw 3 smoke bombs go off at the street across from her. Grabbing her bag of dangos she made her way to look what was going on. As the smoke cleared from the street she saw Naruto and Sakura with three academy students.

'_Must be Konohamaru and his friends'_ Nana thought to herself as she closed in on them.

"You're better than I thought. She's your…" The kid that resembled the description of Konohamaru said as he showed Naruto his pinkie with a sly grin on his face. "Right?" He added.

"You kids are pretty sharp." Naruto replied embarrassed with his cheeks covered in red.

Nana sweat dropped as she knew what was coming, and boy Sakura didn't disappoint. She hit Naruto hard enough for him to go rolling on the ground and crashing in to a wooden fence. Nana stepped next to Sakura and before she could greet and welcome them back the kid, Konohamaru just had to call Sakura ugly. Nana saw Sakura crack her knuckles as she slowly closed in on poor Konohamaru, hitting him just as hard as Naruto.

"Don't you think that was a bit too much for a kid?" Nana asked as Sakura stomped away from them not even seeing Nana, because she walked with her eyes closed in anger.

Sakura's face turned from angry to a smile when she looked at Nana greeting her. They started talking about their mission and were deep in conversation when suddenly Sakura's shoulders drew back in a stiff pose. Nana looked over Sakura's shoulder waving at Naruto and recieving a wave back, before Sakura dashed to them to hit them again for calling her ugly.

"Maaa~ Maaaa~. Sakura…" Nana tried reasoning with her, calming her down as she ran behind Sakura.

Running behind Sakura, Nana didn't see much of what was happening before them, but she heard a loud thump and Konohamaru shouting at someone. Walking around Sakura she finally got a look at the two strangers standing in the middle on the street.

"That hurt." Said the first one.

He wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a circle on the front that was split in two halves a red and a yellow one. He was also wearing a black hood which covered his head completely, the hood reminded Nana of a cat since it had cat-like ears. His face was covered in triangular face-paint design. The next thing she noticed was his forehead protector that sat on the forehead of his hood. The forhead had another symbol engraved in it. It was the symbol of Sunagakure and not Konoha.

Nana quickly observed the other person. She had teal coloured eyes and sandy blonde hair, which was gathered into four consecutive ponytails. Looking over her outfit, it consisted of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended halfway down to her thighs. Around her waist was a tied scarlet sash. In addition to that Nana noticed that she wore fishnets over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh. And last but not least the forehead protector that was tied loosely around her neck. It had the same design as the other guy's, Sunagakure. Just what were they doing here?

Before she could ask them Naruto's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Looking at the cat-eared guy she saw him holding Konohamaru by his scarf.

"That hurt, brat." He said as shis eyes bored in to Konohamaru.

"Stop it. We're going to get scolded later." The girl said as she looked away from him.

"I'm sorry, I was joking around, so…" Sakura defended the boy.

"Hey! Let go of that hand!" Naruto started to get angry.

"It was an accident. There is no need for aggressive behaviour. They apologised." Nana said as she put the dango bag on to the floor gently.

"But I want to play around before some noisy people come." The guy said with a smirk on his face and Konohamaru started to struggle.

She saw him mutter something to Konohamaru as he pulled him more roughly by his scarf. She saw Naruto's expression and she reached her arm out to grab and stop him by his shoulders before he could do something stupid. Sadly her arms were not long enough and Naruto dashed at the guy.

"Why you…" Naruto yelled and Nana saw the guy move his fingers and the next second a shocked Naruto on the floor.

"Konoha's Genins are weak." He said with a mocking smile plastered to his face.

"Can't you let the kid go and pick on someone your own size? I mean you're a Genin picking on an academy student. Pretty pathetic if you ask me." Nana said as her eyes became colder.

"You piss me off, Shrimp. You want to take his place?" He said with a malicious smile loosening his grip on the kid.

Nana didn't say anything as she walked towards him to take Konohamarus place, she could defend herself, she did have a few years more of training than Konohamaru. The guy dropped the boy and grabbed Nana by her shirt lifting her off the ground a bit.

"I really hate short people. And you're so impertinent for someone younger than me. It makes me want to break you." He said as he made eye contact with her blue eyes.

"I'm not going to be responsible for what you do." The girl exclaimed with a sigh.

Nana looked at him not moving, she was ready to block him at the last second as she saw his fist coming closer and closer to her face. Just when her arms moved up to block him, his fist was knocked away by a stone and he dropped her.

"What do you think you're doing in another's village?" She heard a familiar voice from up the tree and before she looked up she knew who it was thanks to Sakura fangirling.

Nana let out a sigh and stepped back from the two Suna Genin to pick up her bag of dango. Picking it up she stepped back to the shinobi. The guy still held his wrist as he was probably cussing at Sasuke.

"Get lost." Sasuke exclaimed as he crushed the stone, letting the dust roll of his palm.

"Why is everyone so mean." Nana sighed and turned to Sasuke. "It was a misunderstanding…probably." She told him and pulled a Bocchan dango out of her bag, studying the three colours and thinking which one she should eat first.

"Didn't look like a misunderstanding to me." He shot back at her with a slight glare.

"Hey, come down kid." The cat guy said to Sasuke, he added something else, but Nana stopped paying attention to them. This was stupid, the tension they created could be cut with a blunt shuriken.

"Hey! You're going to use Karasu?" The girl asked him shocked, making Nana interested in the conversation again.

"Kankuro, stop." A calm but demanding voice came from nowhere.

Nana almost burst out crying because the calm and demanding voice that just appeared out of nowhere distracted her of eating her dango. She watched with teary eyes as her favourite pink dango fell on to the floor, making a splatting sound.

_'And I wanted to eat that last'_ Nana's head dropped in depression.

Looking back up to se the culprit she saw a boy in probably the same age group as her and Naruto. He had fair skin, short spiky, auburn hair and pale blue-green eyes. He had no distinctive pupils or eyebrows. But she did notice his racoon-like black eye rings and a carved love kanji on the left side of his forehead.

He was dressed up in a black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. Over that he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and with that a wide leather band system that went over the other hip and shoulder. As she looked at the leather band she saw his forehead protector wrapped around it. On his back he carried a gourd that was secured there with the leather band.

"You're a disgrace to our village. Why do you think we came all the way here to Konoha?" He said his eyes narrowing dangerously at the cat boy whose face was covered in shock.

"G-Gaara…" He stuttered nervously and started making excuses that he was provoked, but the guy called Garra shut him up, ignoring all of his excuses.

"I'll kill you." Gaara said at Kankuro with a voice that didn't leave any openings for an argument. Kankuro and the girl nervously started to apologise.

"Excuse them, you guys." He said looking at the Konoha shinobi, before turning himself in to sand and transferred himself next to the other two shinobi.

Nana already ate the rest of the dango from the stick, now crouching before the small pink dumpling poking it with still teary eyes.

"I'm sorry dango-chan" She muttered to the dango on the floor as she saw the boy appear not to far from her.

"Let's go. We didn't come here to fool around." He said as he shot Nana a glare and turned to the other two.

Nana stood up her eyes leaving the pink dumpling on the floor. Her eyes shifted to look at the backs of the three sand shinobi. Sakura stopped them asking them about their intentions in their village, making them turn around and tell them about the chunin exams that were supposed to take place here.

Truthful Nana didn't listen to the conversation as she looked at Gaara's blue-green eyes. She extended her arm pointing a finger at him.

"You…You owe me a brand new dango, dattebane!" She told him as he stopped taking his interest in Sasuke.

Gaara looked at her with a piercing glare but she didn't falter, he owns her a brand new dango and there was no way, no way in hell he's getting out of this one.

**A.n: So a small glimpse at the sand shinobi and Gaara ofc :) They finally met :D Thanks to everyone who reviwed, favoured, read or followed the story. Love u all ^.^ OVER AND OUT.**


	12. Rookie Genin vs room 301

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a review if you like the story, Dattebane! :D**

A few days after the encounter with the sand shinobi team 9 decided to apply for the chunin exams, like all the other nine rookie genin. Nana was pressured by her two teammates to fill out the applications, even though she would do so anyway. If she wanted to stand by Naruto-nii-chan's side, she'll have to progress in the ninja ranks, preferable as high as possible. One day before the chunin exams officially started Moegi was kidnapped by a rain village nin. Naruto, Nana, Konohamaru and Udon saved Moegi from the ninja, even though the ninja ran away from them.

She was waiting in front of the Academy with Naruto and Sasuke, for her team.

"You think it's gonna be hard?" She asked as she bit down on her dango.

"Hmph. I'll beat them all." Naruto said full of confidence while Sasuke was quiet not saying anything.

The only comment she heard from Sasuke was that he wanted to battle the sand genin called Gaara of the Sand. Nana was getting nervous of the upcoming exams, there were genins that finished twice or even four times the number of her missions, meaning that there were people stronger and more trained than her. Seitaro-sensei told them not to worry, that the numbers of missions don't mean anything. Nobuo and Hibachi arrived before Sakura, and they made their way inside the Academy building to the room 301 where they should apply as a team. She was happily munching at her dango as she followed Nobuo and Hibachi up the stair when they suddenly stopped before a crowd. The students were trying to get into the room pass two other ninjas that blocked the entrance.

"Why did we stop?" Nana asked as she tapped Hibachi's shoulder.

"We're here." Nobuo told her instead of Hibachi.

"This is the second floor, aren't we supposed to go up to the third floor. If I remember correctly it's room 301." She whispered between them.

Their eyes grew wide as they looked down the stairs again and looked at each other nodding.

"Nice Nana. We're only on the second floor, maybe this is already a test?" Nobuo whispered back.

They quietly made their way behind the crowd up the stairs to the third floor, where they found the room 301. They passed through the doors at the end of the hall and entered the assigned room 301. As soon as they opened the door they were overflown with a feeling of dread, all other genin looked at them, the tension in the room was thick and they could practically feel the competitiveness in the other participants. Most of the genin seemed stronger than them. Nana grabbed both of her teammates by their shoulders and pushed them forward, snapping them successfully out of whatever they were thinking.

"They are all genin just like we are. Don't let their looks fool you." She said grabbing another dango out of her bag.

It's not like she wasn't nervous, in fact she was shaking out of fear, but the words of their sensei comforted her. Looks weren't everything.

"Huh? Nana-chan." She heard a shy voice from their left side.

Hinata and her team made their way towards them and so were Ino and the others.

"So you guys passed too, huh?" Hibachi asked them getting nods and confirmations out of them.

"Congratulations everyone." Nana said smiling at them biting in her dango.

A few minutes passed and they were joined by her brother and his team and Nana high fived Naruto. It didn't take long for Ino to notice Sasuke and jumping onto his back, making Sakura angry and starting a usual argument between her and Ino. Shikamaru broke them apart asking them, if they were taking the troublesome exam too, making Nana sweat drop as she thought to herself why was he here anyway. While Shikamaru talked to Naruto, Choji came up to Nana trying to pry a dango from her. The only thing he got in response was Nana hugging her bag muttering mine in the process. She wasn't in a dango sharing mood, she was nervous and she needed the dango to stay calm.

There was a tension growing between the rookie genin, but was soon dispelled as a guy named Kabuto stepped in. The arguments between the rookies made the other genin in the room look at them, and as soon as they realized that the rookies converse in a lower tone.

She looked at Kabuto as he pulled out a deck of cards that required his chakra to show the information stored on them. Nana listened carefully to his explanations and some information on some other genins. Every bit of information could help them in the long run, she remembered the information of Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara. Nana went into her thinking mode biting down on the stick left from the dango she ate before, by the information they've just got there is a high chance they will be up against Konoha genin, since the participation number of other countries was far lower than that of Konoha.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm not going to lose to any of you! Got that?!" Naruto screamed and Nana bit down on the stick successfully breaking it in half.

Naruto successfully provoked everyone in the room with that statement. Making everyone's mood even broodier, she could feel the atmosphere in the room changing as everyone's eyes locked with the rookie ones. Ino and Sakura broke into an argument again, Nana laughed with her brother despite being afraid for her life just being related to him now, out of nervousness she pulled out another dango too munch on. Looking at the crowd she made eye contact with a set of blue-green eyes that were clashing with the black around them.

'_He looks like a racoon now that I think about it'_ Nana thought to herself as she pointed from him to her dango and signed with her hands he owned her a new one. Gaara narrowed his eyes at her. The staring contest was going on what seems like forever, but was broken when she saw Gaara raise his arm stopping his teammate of pulling the thing on his back off.

Nana's eyes narrowed as she felt someone approaching them quickly.

A guy with spiky, black hair and dark eyes, dressed in a beige shirt with two black stripes down the front. His forehead protector had an attached happuri and he wore a snake patterned scarf around his neck. The guy threw two kunai knives at Kabuto, who successfully dodged it.

The other guy she noticed had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He was wearing a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck. Soon he revealed a large amplifier on his right arm as he swung a punch at Kabuto.

Nana saw Kabuto clearly dodge him, then why was he now on the ground vomiting and his glasses shattered. What kind of attack did this guy use? She was going through the possibilities as to what his attack entailed when she heard a puff of smoke in front of the room.

"Quiet down! You punks!" A commanding voice boomed through the room making everyone shift their gaze towards it.

The man had a large, imposing figure, with a rugged head and face covered with old wounds and scars. His head was covered with a bandana and he was dressed in to a grey uniform that was half covered with a black cloak. Behind him nana noticed more shinobi dressed in a similar grey outfit.

"I am the examiner of the first test of the Chunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki." He introduced himself.

**Aaaaand CUT! See ya tommorow :)**


	13. Chunin written exam?

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a review if you like the story, Dattebane! :D**

The proctor, Morino Ibiki apologised himself for keeping the genin waiting.

"You three from the Hidden Village of Sound, don't think you can do anything you want before the exam. Do you want us to fail you already?"

The sound ninja apologised, and Ibiki continued with his explanations on the rules for the first exam. Nana was listening closely to what he was saying, as did everybody else. After he told them to turn in their applications the genins formed a line through the classroom, waiting for their turn. A box was placed besides Ibiki on the table with random numbers tags on a piece of plastic, and the genins had to take one out of it.

It was good fifteen minutes when Nana finally had her turn, she turned in her application and took a piece of plastic out of the box. Looking down at the number she walked a few rows behind Naruto, sitting down on her assigned seat. She was feeling a bit nervous of what the written exam would entail, and if she would be able to solve it, she was confident in her knowledge since she read a lot, but how much will that actually help her now? Looking before her she could see her brother fidgeting around in nervousness, after all he was never good at written exams, as he was more of a see and do person.

After a minute or two she could feel a presence besides her so strong, it made her turn around and check who it was. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she looked in to the cold green-blue eyes of her dango murderer. She watched him as he took his seat next to hers, rolling her pencil between her index fingers.

"You owe me a new dango" She told him putting the pencil down with her palm open over it, starring right in to his eyes.

She noticed his eyes narrowing at her, trying to intimidate her but she only leaned in closer as she stared at him and repeated her sentence.

"Shut up. I'll kill you." Was the only response she got from the red haired boy, still holding his gaze.

"I won't die. Not before you get me my dango you can bet on that, dattebane." She said smiling gently at him as she leaned her head on her palm looking at him.

She stopped looking at him for a minute as she looked around the classroom for her teammates. Nobuo sat on the other side of the room a few rows behind her, while Hibachi sat a row behind Naruto. They didn't look nervous at all, being overconfident as they were in themselves, like always. Nana let out a sigh wondering when their big heads will combust from self-confidence, especially Hibachi's.

"This first exam has a few important rules. I will not accept any questions, so listen carefully. First rule is you all are given 10 points at the start. The test is deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong, you will get one point deducted. If you have three problems wrong, your points will be reduced to seven. Second rule, the pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points…" Ibiki started to explain and Nana's gears started shifting. She was thinking on the ways to cheat while Ibiki explained that obvious cheating will lose you two points, for every time the examiners catch you.

Before they started Nana turned back to Gaara smiling at him and wishing him good luck with the test. Of course as expected she got no answer in return, but she saw his fist clench at his side. Shrugging it aside she flipped over her test sheet and picked up the pencil.

Reading the whole questions through she was able to solve some of them that she was 100% sure were right. Nana was grabbing a fist full of her hair after some minutes in to the test, she was getting frustrated as the questions just got harder and harder. Thinking for a bit she looked to her right where she saw Gaara with an extended arm over his piece of paper and the other hands finger on his closed eye.

'_Must have started cheating. Would love to have a ninjutsu that could help me right now'_ Nana thought to herself as she looked up at the ceiling above her.

'How convenient' she thought to herself as she saw the mirriors above her head move just enough for her to see the reflection of an already solved test pole. Memorizing all of the 7 answers she needed she looked back down to her sheet and wrote them down fast, before she could forget or mix them together.

A few minutes passed in silence as everyone concentrated on cheating without being caught. So far they didn't catch anyone yet. Were they even trying? Not soon after her thought, a kunai landed and lodged itself in a guy's paper two rows before her next to Hibachi.

"What's the meaning of this?" The genin asked enraged as he stood up.

"You screwed up five times. You fail. Teammates of his, get out of here! Right now." The examiner said pointing his finger at the guy complaining.

Nana watched the first team of the day leave the room disappointed. After that more and more teams started failing. Proctors kept calling the numbers like there was no tomorrow. With every genin more being called out for cheating more and more genin became enraged demanding proof, some of the genin had to be dragged out while yelling. Sixteen teams already failed, that made 48 genins. Nana cracked a small smile when she saw the sand shinobi Kankuro asking for a toile break.

'_Perfect timing'_ She thought to herself as she went back to observe Hibachi, he seemed to be doing fine.

"Okay. I will now give the tenth problem!" Ibiki announced 45 minutes in to the test.

'_Tenth problem?'_ Nana wondered, her eyes growing wide _'these questions were hard enough, what more would they want to know?'_

"Yes, but before that, there's one thing I must say… There will be one special rule for this last question." Nana leaned forward on her elbows interested in what Ibiki will say next as Kankuro opened the door and stepped back into the classroom with the proctor, his arms now strangled unchained.

"You're lucky. Your puppet show didn't go to waste." Ibiki said smirking at him bat slowly added "Oh well, sit down."

"I will now explain. This is a hopeless rule. First you are all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not." He said and people already complained with questions of what will happen.

Truthfully Nana was interested in that answer. What will happen if they get it wrong?

"If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero. In other words,… you fail. Your two teammates will fail along with you. And here is the other rule. If you choose to take it and get it wrong, you will… Loose the privilege to take the Chunin Exam forever. " He explained after the rude interruptions.

'_Loosing privilege to take the chuunin exams?'_ As she thought that some students already protest what kind of a stupid rule that is, but to no avail. Ibiki kept playing his mind torcher games with the poor genins.

Even more team surrendered as the cracked under the pressure of being a genin forever. Nana's eyes widened as she saw Naruto lift his head up and not soon after Hibikis hand shot up to.

"Screw you! I'm not going to run away!I'll take this problem! Even if I become genin forever, I'm going to become a Hokage no matter what anyway! I'm not scared!" Naruto's hand slammed down full force on the table as he stood up while yelling. Nana watched him sit back down with his arms crossed over his chest and face covered in determination.

She watched Hibachis arm dropping after Naruto's speech and smiled at him even though he couldn't see her at the moment.

"Nice determination. Well then….For the first Exam, everyone here….Passed" Ibiki said finishing it with a smile.

'_Passed? That's it? No tricky question asked? No problem to be solved?'_ Nana wondered to herself as she let out a sigh in relief putting her hand over her beating heart to relax herself.

Ibiki explained the purpose of the test and it's questions briefly and started untying his bandana. Talking about a mission's success and how this test checked everyone if they would be able to pull it off, he finally took the bandana off and Nana wished he didn't. Across his head were burn marks, screw holes, and cut marks, a clear sign of torture. He put his bandana back up as he continued explaining.

"You have broken through the entrance. The first Exam of the Chunin Selection ends now. I wish you luck.

Nana's head snapped up from looking at Gaara to the broken window in the classroom. Two kunai knives were thrown onto the ceiling, tied together with a dark brown cloth, which covered Ibiki from everyone else. Nana red the encryption on the banner like thing: _Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko is here._

'_Mitarashi….Dango?' _Nana thought to herself her mind wandering off to dumplings cowered with a sweet soy sauce glaze.

"Everybody, there's no time to be happy. I am the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko. Ler's go to the next exam!" Nana snapped out of her daydream and looked at the examiner, she kind of reminded her of Naruto, so energetic.

"Follow me!" She yelled pumping her hair high up in excitement.

"Grasp the atmosphere." A grimm looking Ibiki told her as he stepped from behind the banner, and everyone could see Anko blushing in embarrassment.

"84? Ibiki, you let 28 teams pass? The first exam must have been too soft." She scolded Ibiki

"It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time." Ibiki explained back to her.

"Oh well… I'm going to make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam. I will explain the details tomorrow. We will go somewhere else, so ask you Jonin teachers about the rally point and time. That is all. Dismissed." She finished and disappeared.

Before Nana left from her sitting spot she quickly bowed to Gaara as she congratulated him on passing the first exam. Of course she was ignored by him as he turned around leaving her behind.

"Don't forget! You owe me a dango, dattebane!" She yelled behind him smirking as she saw him stop and his hands clenching together forming a fist. Not staying there too long she ran to Naruto and her teammates congratulating them all on passing the exam.

They were one step closer at becoming a Chunin.

**A bit late don't hate please 3 hope you enjoy the chapter, will edit tommorow grammar mistakes. OVER AND OUT.**


	14. Of survival test and dango crisis

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a review if you like the story, Dattebane! :D REVIEW! I LOVE TO READ THEM :)**

The next day both Nana and Naruto made their way towards the Training Area 44 or as it was better known as the forest of Death. As they arrived most of the teams were already there conversing between themselves. Saying a quick goodbye for now they separated and went to their own teams. Team seven was somewhere in the middle of the field, while Hibachi and Nobuo talked near the fence trying to peek in to see what was there.

"You know…. If you want to know that badly you could read it up. But since I'm such a nice person I shall tell you." She whispered in their ears as she poked her head between theirs and dropped her arms around their shoulders, transferring her weight on to them.

Both Nobuo and Hibachi went pale from the sudden appearance, but let her explain about the poisonous plants and oversized animal life that lurked in the depths of the training area.

"At least that's what I've read about it, dattebane." She told them as an afterthought.

Nana observed the other teams, some looked freaked out by the look at the big fence and the sounds coming out of the forest, yet some didn't seem to care. While looking around she again found the red haired boy standing next to his teammates. She looked at him, and like he sensed her his pupils shifted to the corners of his eyes making eye contact without moving his body. Nana smiled and waved at him, which made him narrow his cold gaze at her and not soon after his eyes shifted away from her, looking around over the crowd of participants again.

'_Meanie…'_ Nana thought and turned her head to the side as she crossed her arms over her chest and sulked for a few minutes before Anko arrived.

"This place is called the Forest of Death, you'll soon realize why." She started.

At the end of her sentence Naruto started wiggling his backside with his arms resting on his hips as he made fun out of her sentence, and admitting he's not scared. All of the participants looked at him weirdly even Nana sweat dropped at the sight of him, quietly laughing in embarrassment of being related to him. Don't get it wrong, she loved him and would die for him, but sometimes he was plain stupid.

"Really? You've got a lot of energy." She smiled as she said that.

Before anyone could realize what was happening she threw the kunai to the side of his head cutting his cheek and body flickered behind him, telling him that kids like him die first. Nana saw the grass village ninja approach Anko behind her as she gave her the kunai over her shoulder. Nana wouldn't be creeped out if the grass girl would hand over the knife like a regular person, but oh no... no, she just had to do it with her tongue and it was freakishly long on top of that. Nana started wondering what kind of people the remaining genin were and what kind of techniques did they know. Not knowing something could cost them their life if it would come down to team fights. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Anko went past her.

"Well, before we start the second exam, I have to pass this out to you." She told them turning back around towards them as she pulled out a stack of papers from her coat.

"It's a consent form, before you can take part in the test you have to sign this. From here on out, corpses are going to come out, I have to get your consent to that. Or it'll be my responsibility." She explained as she awkwardly started laughing at the last statement while all of the teams became serious.

Anko started her explanation for the second exam, addressing it as a survival test. She explained everything to them as she kept spreading out the consent forms to each of the participating genin. She explained the terrain of the Training field first, where they should be headed, and after that she showed and explained them the meaning of the scrolls they will have to gather. Two scrolls in total a heaven one and an earth one, and each team will get one at the start.

"So we'll have to fight over the scrolls, no wonder she was so confident when she said she's going to fail half of us if not more." Hibachi muttered, making both of his teammates agree with him.

"In five days. With no food or water." Nana added.

"It is a forest, we can find something in there. It's a survival test after all." Nobuo told her as he pushed his glasses back to their place as they slipped down his nose a bit.

Nana nodded in response to him, she knew it was a survival test, the only problem was she didn't have enough dango to last her for five days….three at most.

"Three days." She whispered making both of her teammates 'huh' at her in confusion.

"Three days" She repeated, before falling to her knees. "Not enough Dango for five, so we'll finish it in three, dattebane!" She said pointing her index finger up at them as she pouted with tear soaked eyes.

"…This is to test your reliability. That's all the explanation! I'll exchange your three consent forms for the scrolls in that hut over there. After that, pick your entrance, and all the gates will open simultaneously!" She explained and let out a sigh "Finally, just a word of advice… don't die!" She exclaimed and made her way to the table with scrolls where some other examiners sat at.

"So we won't know which scroll was given to what team" Nana said as she looked from the now, with a curtain covered stand, back down at her consent form.

Team 9 finished signing their consent forms and went in line to wait for the scrolls. It was a good one hour wait before it was their turn. The examiners read through the forms quickly asking them again if they were sure of it. As no one protested they were given a white scroll that had the kanji for heaven on it. Nana followed Hibachi, Nobuo and a representative to a random gate entrance where they sat down on the grass and waited for the second exam to start.

"That's the third team" Nobuo said as they all watched in the direction of the group of genins now leaving.

They were not the first to leave, in fact 2 other teams before them stopped with the exam out of fear of dying.

"Teams who have taken the scroll, stay with the representative and move to the gate if you haven't done so already! We'll all start simultaneously in 30 minutes!" Anko announced and most of the genins started to move towards the gates.

Hibachi was getting more and more excited as he kept counting the seconds left to start. Nana could only think of her dangos in her back pouch, andNobuo kept fiddling with his glasses.

"Nana" Hibachi whispered her name and she looked at him tipping her head to the side. "Stay hidden and we'll do the rest" He told her as he smiled seeing the examiner putting the key in to the lock.

"We now start the second test of the Chunin Exam!" Anko yelled as she looked up from her watch.

The gates starting to open as he told both of them to get ready.

"Keep your guard up, no one is to be trusted." Nana told both of them not letting what Hibachi said to get to her.

A few more seconds left…. They leaned forward in to a sprinting position as they readied themselves for a fast run.

The doors opened.

And the second chunin exam officially begun.

**A.N.: No fights yet sorry, had to break this in to two parts. Update followes in max two days, see you then. Over and out.**


	15. Second exam Done!

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a review if you like the story, Dattebane! :D Thank you for all the fav, follows and reviews you guys are awesome ^^**

-x- Day One -x-

They were running in to the forest for good 20 minutes before they settled down in some high bushes.

"We should set some traps" Nana said as she pulled out some wire from here back pouch.

They were sitting in a circle deciding among themselves where to set up some traps. They decided after five minutes of bickering between Hibachi and Nana that they will set up traps near the river that ran through the training field not far away from the tower. Before her teammates could properly stand up Nana stopped them as she pulled them back down with a fierce grip around their wrist.

"What the…" Hibachi couldn't finish as Nana threw her hand over his mouth successfully shutting him up and signalling for them to be quiet.

Just a second after a team from the Village hidden in the Rain landed a few inches from the bushes that Team 9 hid in. The three rain ninjas looked around conversing between themselves were they could be hiding.

'_No sensor ninja, that's good'_ Nana thought to herself as she looked over the three ninjas.

The guy in the middle, who looked like the shot caller had short spiky brown hair with a strip of gauze covering his forehead and his mouth partly stitched on the right side. He also had two scars running up his cheek, one of which had apparently blinded his right eye, since it was closed. He carried an oxygen tank and a sheath with his umbrellas on his back.

Next to him on his right was a small, fair skinned guy. He wore a pin striped light grey jumpsuit with a dark black side going down in the centre, an oxygen tank carried on the right side. He wore an altered kasa hat with the Amegakure symbol on the front of it, and carried four black on his back.

On the left side of the shot caller looking guy stood the second tallest of the three who also had, fair skin, some type of dark black glasses or markings with separate dark blue lenses. He wore a pin striped light grey jumpsuit with a dark black side going down in the centre, an oxygen tank carried on the right side of his foreleg. He too wore the same altered kasa hat that had the Amegakure symbol on the front of it, and had carried a dark black sheath on his back to carry his four umbrellas on his back.

Before Nana could say something she saw Hibachi grin as his eyes narrowing as his hand went in to his back pouch. Both Nobuo and Nana's eyes went wide the second they realized what he was intending to do. Nana quickly grabbed his sleeve trying to stop him.

"It's gonna be alright. I'm the strongest in our team. You two stand back and come out only if I'll need you." He said turning to them grinning like a madman.

'_Overconfidence will be his downfall' _Nana thought to herself as her grip on his sleeve tightened _'He's not thinking of us as a team'_ before she could tell him to stop being overconfident she froze and let her hand fall on to her lap.

'_That chakra…Three more people are coming our way' _Her eyes narrowed as her head shot to the direction she sensed them.

Not thinking about Hibachi she sent a bit of her chakra out to pin point the location of the oncoming team. They couldn't handle two teams at once. The Amegakure team will be hard to handle as it is, but the team incoming had a bloodthirsty chakra that made Nana's skin shiver.

She wanted to retreat but it was too late for that now. As soon as she released Hibachi's sleeve he used his chance and jumped out with Nobuo behind him, leaving her alone in the bush. Things could not be any worse right now, not only did those two jump out of their hiding spots, the other team caught up to them. Two teams and a half were standing in the clearing now facing each other.

"Sand Village kids coming to challenge us forthright. We'll deal with you two Konoha scums later on." The shot caller guy from the Rain Village exclaimed and the two behind him agreed. It seemed that the whole Rain team was confident in their skill, or at least their leaders skill.

Nana could feel the bloodthirsty chakra again as she looked at the person who emitted the strong waves of hatred. Her eyes grew big for the second time now, she saw the red headed boy she sat next to in the exam. His eyes were cold as he looked from Hibachi now to the three Rain Village team captain. Nana froze up, she spaced out for a second.

Screaming, so much screaming, it was getting really annoying.

'What is happening' She thought to herself as she realized what was going on.

Gaara was manipulating sand that was now wrapped around the leader of the Rain village.

"I can cover your loud mouth and kill you." Gaara said as he opened the umbrella from the Rain village guy and held it over his head with his hand ready to clench itself in to a fist.

"But that's too pathetic." He added and outstretched his hand to the side, making the Rain village team's leader float in to the air still wrapped in to the sand like cocoon.

"Sand Burial!" He yelled as his hand formed a fist. The cocoon of sand pressed itself together and a loud bone cracking sound was heard as the guys bones were crushed under pressure.

Nana's eyes went wide again she shook in fear where she sat in the bushes. The guy that was crushed didn't even have time to scream.

'_Hibachi and Nobuo are still out there' _She thought to herself hoping they will run away and not try to fight them.

"There's no pan. I knocked him even harder than was necessary. The bloody tears of a corpse merge with vast sinking sand and provide more power to the demon of war." Gaara said to them looking at the remaining four ninjas.

The two rain villagers offered them their scroll to let them go, while Hibachi and Nobuo turned around. Nana saw Gaara toss the umbrella to the side, as she realized he will not let them go she wanted to jump out to Nobuo and Hibachi, but her legs wouldn't move.

'_Dammit, dammit! Move! Move, dattebane!'_ She screamed in her head glaring at her trembling legs.

The sand wrapped around the two rain ninjas, while some of the sand rooted Hibachi and Nobuo, who tried to struggle out of it. In that one second she saw her teammates being wrapped with sand her mind went in to overdrive.

'_Thunder god….. thunder god! Seal…NO….No….No….I can't, it doesn't work' _Was the only thing that went through her head. She heard the screams of the two rain villagers and the following bone crushing sounds not soon after. Her hands started forming seals at a fast pace, that kept picking up on speed. Finishing the hand seals, she marked two of her kunai knives with the thunder god seals. The seal was shaped in swirled patterns, around the kunai knives handles. She threw one of the knives in to a tree a few feet away from the bushes and the clearing. She gripped the second kunai closer to her chest and readied herself. Her legs didn't obey her and she screamed at her legs in her head. Not having time for anything else she swung the kunai in to her upper tight stabbing herself and throwing the kunai in front of the sand cocoons. Pleading and praying to anyone that was willing to listen she released the technique. She felt a pull and could feel the kunai knife that was lodged far away in the tree and the knife that was flying in the air towards the two cocoons. She extended her arm grabbing the flying kunai, wrapping her fingers around the handle. In less than a second her location changed and she saw the two cocoons. Swinging the kunai knife around her finger she tossed it in to her back pouch as she jumped at Hibachi and Nobuo with her arms extended. The second her palms smashed to their faces she felt sand wrap around her leg. She pulled herself toward the other knife with Hibachi and Nobuo, successfully pulling them with her out of the sand. They landed on the grass before the tree and Nana left out a terrifying scream as she rolled around the ground clutching her lower leg. Her right ankle was bleeding.

Nobuo and Hibachi both looked in shock not knowing what was going on.

"Nana!" Nobuo yelled as he started checking her ankle.

His hands were covered by the familiar green healing chakra. Looking at Nobuo she could see his concerned face and muttering something to Hibachi, who soon after disappeared.

Nana blacked out from the pain not soon after.

-x- Day 2 –x-

Pain. Pain was the only thing she felt right now. Nana shot up from the make shift bed looking around herself and spotting both of her teammates unharmed.

"Ohh look who's awake." Hibachi said with a smile as he went up to her handing her a dango.

Not thinking twice about it she took it and ate it as fast as possible, demanding a second one.

"Sorry Nana, this was the last one." He said as he sweat dropped.

She let out a sigh and looked down at her leg.

"It'll need time to heal, I did what I could." Nobuo said as he looked at her from his sitting spot looking down at something.

Nana tried to stand up but failed miserably, her ankle hurt like hell. She felt herself being pulled up and tossed over someone's back. Hibachi carried her over to Nobuo, who showed her two scrolls with a big grin.

"We got the second scroll yesterday from an idiot who tried to open it by the riverbank." Hibachi explained as he waited for Nobuo to clean up the camp they made.

They were running through the forest jumping from branch to branch, trying to get to the tower as fast as possible.

"Sorry." She heard Hibachi mutter.

"About?" She asked softly back.

"The things I said to you. You're not weak. You…. You saved both of us. Thanks." He told her as he kept on running behind Nobuo.

"It's okay. That's what teammates do." She whispered as she let her hands wrap around him tighter and letting her head rest on his shoulder.

They travelled for good 10 minutes when Nana stopped them, telling them there were other ninjas around. They could see the tower, it was not that far away, just a few steps more. She told Nobuo to get the scrolls ready as she threw her kunai through the tower's doors. Some of the ninjas sensed them and went in to attack them. She saw the enemy ninja swing at them, and before they could do any damage to them Nana grabbed Nobuo's shirt collar and pulled them towards the knife that was lying before the tower doors.

Hibachi pushed the door open, and when they stepped in both Nobuo and Nana opened the scrolls and threw them on to the floor. Smoke came from both of the scrolls and a small puff could be heard. Nana looked over Hibachi's shoulder and saw a konoha chunin stand in front of them.

"Everyone, congratulations on passing the Second Chunin Exam." The guy standing in front of them said before he started explaining about the writing on the wall behind him.

-x-

"First of all, congratualtions on passing the second exam." Anko said as they were all gathered in a big training hall.

Looking around Nana could feel someone staring at her. Turning around she locked her eyes with Gaara and smiled at him. Hibachi who was helping her stand, saw who she was waving too and glared at his direction not daring to make eye contact with him. Having enough of her smiling and waving at their almost murderer Hibachi pulled her around himself forcing her to look away from the red head.

"We will now have an explanation of the Third Exam from Hokage-sama. Everyone listen well." Anko introduced.

"The Third Exam will begin. But before the explanation, there's one thing I want to make clear to all of you. It's about the true purpose of this exam." The Hokage started his explanation on why the countries do a joint exam with their allied nations.

After he was done explaining another ninja popped up, dressed in standard ninja clothing with the Konoha vest on. He had a dark blue bandana wrapped on his head, with the Konoha symbol on it in front. Nana noticed he coughed a lot during his explanation of the preliminary exam.

'_He looks too sick to even referee this preliminary exam'_ Nana thought to herself as she sweat dropped during his explanation.

"May I assume there are no more people who wish to retire?" The guy asked after Kabuto stepped down, he coughed in to his hand again.

They listened to his further instructions learning that the matches will begin, and that the fight will be one on one and that unnecessary deaths will be stopped.

An electric bulletin board was revealed and the names started to shuffle themselves. The first ones to fight were Akadou Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke. Both of them stayed on the ground, while everyone else retreated to the upper watching area.

The Third exams preliminary matches began as soon as the coughing guy whose name Nana already forgot told them to start the fight.

**I'll edit it at a later time, wanted to bring the chapter out to you guys as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave a review if you liked it ^^**

**Over and out.**


	16. Fight Start-o!

**Couldn't sleep so I just went and wrote a new chapter, will edit it tommorow when I wake up.  
A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a review if you like the story, Dattebane! :D**

Nana was standing next to her team, with Hibachi helping her stand, while she was cheering for people she knew, from her spot above the fighting area. She watched as Kakashi-sensei lead Sasuke, who won out of the fighting area, wondering where they went. Dismissing her thought she looked at the two new candidates. A sound ninja she didn't know called Zaku against Aburame Shino. At the end Shino won with his creepy bugs. It goes withouth saying that Nana couldn't stand bugs. She couldn't stand a lot of things in fact like spiders, frogs and snakes.

'_Who knew Shino-kun was that strong' _Nana thought to herself as she watched him go up the stairs returning to his team.

She left to go stand next to Naruto as she saw his face change to recognition as he saw the names on the electric bulletin board. Looking up Nana saw the names, Tsurugi Misumi against Kankurou. She didn't recognize the first name, but the second one she knew. She watched the fight with great interest, there was just something about that Sand team that interested her and she didn't know what.

Looking at Sakura she noticed the now short hair as she concluded it must have happened during the second exam. Nana looked back at the match and observed Kanurou's win, clapping as he walked away shooting her a glare successfully stopping her cheering.

Next up was the match between Sakura and Ino that ended in a double knock out. Kakashi-sensei went to retrieve Sakura, while Asuma-sensei went to get Ino frim the fight stage, the next match was knows Temari, one of the sand genin versus TenTen. Nana sweat dropped as she thought to herself of being lucky not to go versus her in the battle. Looking to the side she saw Gaara and Kankuro watch the battle with not worries on their faces. Looking back at the match it looked more like Temari playing around with TenTen, until she finally decided to win. Nana's eyes widened in shock as she saw TenTen fall down on to the edge of Temari's folded fan, her back bending unnaturally as she was knocked out. Another sand ninja won, that made it two already, leaving Gaara as the only one not yet to fight and win. Nana was positive that Gaara was the strongest genin between the participants in this room. She saw his skill and yes it was terrifying and it made her shiver at the thought of what happened to the ninjas from the Hidden Rain Village.

She watched Rock Lee catching his defeated teammate. Nana couldn't hear their conversation due to Naruto talking right next to her, but she saw Lee attack Temari, who successfully blocked his kick.

"Stop it, Lee." Gai-sensei told him

"Temari, come back here. You won. Stop dealing with that ugly guy who's with his guardian." Nana heard Gaara say as he had a short staring contest with Lee. Gai-sensei intervened and told them to watch it, that Lee was a strong guy.

Next match up was Nara Shikamaru versus Kin Tsuchi. Nana expected Nara Shikamaru to win, after all she knew he was a genius, and boy he didn't disappoint. As they watched the bulletin board Hibachi, Nana and Nobuo all sweat dropped as they hear Rock Lee chant to himself that he should be next.

"He looks dull, but that was kind of cool. Damn it." Naruto muttered to Nana who just nodded in reply.

The bulletin board came to a stop showing the name of her brother and Kiba.

"Thank you for waiting! It's finally my turn!" Naruto yelled all pumped up.

"Hell yeah! We got lucky! We can win against him for sure, Akamaru." Kiba yelled, while Akamaru barked..

'Another overconfident idiot' Nana thought to herself as she looked at Kiba. Turning back to Naruto she hugged him and wished him luck.

"You better win Dattebane!" She told him grinning.

Naruto won versus Kiba and Akamaru, making Nana high five him despite his injuries. Looking back at the bulletin board she saw Hibachi's name. Looking at him she smiled as she saw his confidence shine again.

"Don't be overconfident. Your opponent is a genjutsu user." She told him as his eyes widened.

"How do you know?" He whispered to her.

"I saw him near the tower when we were finishing our second exam. It appears like he's a water style too. Good luck." She told him patting his back to encourage him.

At the end it turned out that Hibachi's opponent used bubbles for his genjutsu, which Hibachi dispelled with water needles. The fight itself wasn't that long it lasted maybe for 4 minutes at most. The thing with most genjutsu users was that they, of course not all, were lacking in taijutsu. As soon as Hibachi got rid of his bubbles he dashed in to the guys personal space round house kicking him in the face knocking him in to the wall where he lost his consciousness.

Hibachi came back up the stairs towards Nana picking her up and twirling her around making her smile.

"Since when are you so friendly to my sister?" Naruto questioned as his eyes narrowed towards Hibachi.

"I was always friendly towards her, idiot." Hibachi said as sparks flew between him and Naruto as they pushed their foreheads together growling at each other.

"Well you had a weird way of showing it!" Naruto growled.

"How would you know!" Hibachi growled back pushing him back.

"I'm her brother, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled back at his face.

"Okay that's enough, it's my turn now." Nana exclaimed as her eyes left the bulletin board.

Hibachi nodded as he grabbed her and picked her up, due to her broken right ankle. He jumped down with her in his hands as he let go of her patting her shoulder before he disappeared back up. She turned towards her opponent looking at him. She knew nothing about him, the only thing she could get out of observing him in a second was that he was using something in his belt to fight, since he had a lot of small pouches around his hips.

"You better give up. You can't even stand on your right foot!" He exclaimed to he grinned at her.

"This? I could beat you without a leg, so a broken ankle will not be a problem." She told him with a sickly sweet smile.

She lifted up her arm and pointed up to Gaara making his cold eyes connect to hers.

"You still owe me that dango, dattebane!" She grinned up at him, making his eyes widen in shock.

Looking back at her opponent she jumped with her good leg a few feet away from him. She grabbed eight kunai knives that had the same sealing technique on their handles. Looking at the room carefully she threw them around, 4 around the floor, 2 on each wall, one behind him and one on the other side.

"You missed everything!" He laughed so hard he had to clutch his stomach and bend over.

Nana used this opportunity to throw one of the remaining two kunai knives on to the ceiling, leaving one resting in her hand. Her eyes widened as she saw a small barely visible transparent ball that changed its colour to dark red. Nana getting a bad vibe from it used the flying thunder god technique as she transported herself behind him. Swinging a punch at him he blocked it and tried to counter kick her, but she transported back to her original spot. She couldn't stay there long since a small explosion went off. It was the small red ball that exploded above her, lucky for her she jumped to the kunai on the wall behind him, where she used her momentum and pushed herself from the wall towards him, but soon changed her mind as she saw more and more of the transparent balls floating around.

"Body flicker technique won't help you for long!" He told her with a malicious grin plastered to his face.

She stopped for a second to devise a plan. He blocked every one of her attacks when she got close to him, but now, he has himself surrounded by the floating air bombs that were blinking orange.

'_The only way is to catch him off guard'_ She though.

Stepping on her injured ankle she winced, but she had to do that. She ran slowly but efficiently towards him where the flying bombs were blinking orange. As soon as she approached them she waited for them to turn red as she pushed herself on and on in to more and more of the flying bombs towards the person in the centre.

"Are you so desperate to win to suicide? Fine have it your way!" He asked her, his arms extended from his body as he still kept grinning at her. He made a seal with his fingers that Nana recognized as the release seal. When she saw the chain explosion coming up to her she faked shock and forced her eyes to widen. She threw the kunai in her hands at his head, which he dodged laughing. Before the explosion could hit her she saw the kunai flying by his head and she transported herself to it, knocking him in to the ground face first with her good leg. She sat down on his body grabbing his head and pressing her kunai to his neck.

"You lose, give up." She told him.

"No way am I going to lose to some brat!" He yelled in to the ground.

"You will not give me any o-" She started to talk but her eyes widened at a weird ticking noise.

'_Don't tell me….'_ She thought to herself before she saw his body glow orange.

"Don't be stupid." She told him.

"I'm taking you and the whole damn training room with me." He said laughing like a maniac.

"You lost it." She muttered

All she got in response was more crazy hysterical laughter. His body became hot under her and she felt his arms grab and lock her beneath him. She struggled beneath his weight successfully shaking his grip off of her in the last second to teleport above him to the ceiling kunai while throwing a normal unmarked kunai down at him with full force and deadly accuracy, successfully penetrating his neck. His body fell face first to the ground and his body stopped glowing as it started to cool down.

"Winner, Uzumaki Nana." The proctor exclaimed as some medic ninjas came in checking for his pulse. Not finding it they shook their heads looking at each other before covering up the body. Nana's chakra began to burn and she lost her footing on the ceiling and started to fall down unable to move.

Naruto and Hibachi both jumped over the railing to catch her, but before they could someone else did.

"Medics!" She heard the concerned voice of her sensei as she smiled, at least he didn't yawn now.

'_Idiot… You had the symptoms for two months.' _ She whispered to herself.

"We need to get her in to the emergency room!" Was the only thing besides her name being screamed that she heard before she lost consciousness.

**Aaaan that's that... What kind of illness do you think that Nana-chan has?**


	17. Again in the hospital!

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a review if you like the story, Dattebane! :D**

A week passed by with Nana lying unmoving in her hospital bed. Her team visited her everyday including her sensei, bringing her welcome gifts. Her brother even got her ramen, but ate it soon after with the excuse it would spoil, even though it was insta cup'o'ramen.

Days went by and Naruto began his training with Ebisu and later on switched to Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin. Hibachi was being trained by Isoda-sensei from dusk till dawn, making only Nobuo stay with Nana for most of the days as he helped his mother who was in charge of taking care of his unconscious teammate.

A few more days passed and it was the final week before the final Chunin exam would start when Nana started to stir in her bed. Her eyes fluttered open, making her close the fast again as she was overwhelmed by the light that shone through her hospital window. Opening her eyes again, more slowly this time, she saw on her left side table a single white daffodil in a vase, and around it a few wrapped up gifts. Next to the two small gifts was a note that she opened.

'_-Congratualtions on passing the Preliminary, hang in there!' _She saw it was signed by her team and she smiled.

Hearing the doors open she looked up and saw Nobuo stepping in. It took him a minute to realize that she was sitting up in her bed with the two gifts now unopened still on her bed.

"Nana…" he whispered with wide eyes before he dashed out of the room.

'_What the…'_ She thought to herself as she sweat dropped.

She took the first gift and opened it to see a bracelet with two charms on it, one was shaped as a dango and the other as the number nine. Smiling at it she lifted it up over her head to inspect it more. The charms reflected the lightning from her window directly in to her eyes, making her drop the bracelet on to the floor. Pulling her covers off of herself she slid to the side of the bed making her legs dangle before they touched the ground. Wincing she lifted her right leg as her ankle still hurt, she squatted down on only her left leg and picked up the charm bracelet. As she stood back up she looked out of the window where she saw the hospitals backyard with 4 people outside. She recognized three of them immediately, Sakura and Ino stood there with a nurse Nana didn't recognize while they tried to stop Rock Lee from doing push ups. Nana noticed his left leg and arm wrapped up wondering what happened to him. Lee did a few more push ups before she saw him faint.

She heard the door of her hospital room open again and she looked away from the now unconscious Lee to her teammate and what looked to be like his mother.

"You shouldn't be standing. Please go back to bed." The woman told Nana who nodded in response and went back under her covers.

Nobuo's mother checked her over nodding and muttering something to Nobuo that he wrote down. She unwrapped Nana's right foot and started to poke and twist it gently asking if it hurt. Nana tried to hold back tears while hear ankle protested.

"Hmmm… It's healing just fine but I don't think you will be able to fight next week, especially with your chakras state right now." She told Nana as she redressed her ankle in some clean bandages.

"Don't use any ninjutsu for a month or your state will be worsened." The lady added before she left the room.

Nobuo stayed with her for another hour watching her pig out on the dumplings he brought her. He smiled as he saw her eyes sparkle as she opened Naruto's gift. A big green dango plushie looked back at her as she hugged it to her chest squealing like a five year old.

-x-

Three days before the Chunin Exam Naruto was placed in the hospital in the same room as Nana. As the door opened Nana signalled with her finger over her lips for the person to be quiet.

"Good morning." She greeted Shikamaru in a whisper and he greeted her back sitting down next to Naruto.

Nana observed Shikamaru as he played Shogi alone for a few minutes before she joined him. Of course Nana didn't win a single game against him but she kept on going not giving up.

"This guy sleeps a lot. Maybe he's dead." Shikamaru complained as he looked back at Naruto over his shoulder.

"Well it's Naruto. He sleeps like a dead man." Nana explained as she moved another shogi piece making Shikamaru sigh out loud.

A few minutes later Naruto finally woke up and both Nana and Shikamaru smiled at him as they greeted him, before Shikamaru told him he was asleep for three whole days.

"Three whole days?!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up, standing on the bed yelling at Shikamaru and Nana.

"When are the final matches?" He yelled at them.

"Tommorow" Both Shikamaru and Nana said still in shock over Naruto's sudden outbreak.

As Naruto kept yelling on Shikamaru, Nana sat back laughing at the scene unfolding before her as she grabbed a dango to eat. After a few minutes of Naruto jumping around on his bed looking for his clothes he sat down and went quiet, before explaining that he was hungry. Shikamaru gave him a fruit basket that he explained was for Chouji, but that the Nurses told him he couldn't eat it. Nana gave him one of her dangos as to cheer him up. Before Naruto bit down on the Apple in his hand he started snickering and told Shikamaru and Nana to go and eat these in front of Chouji.

"You're seriously going to take that with you?" Shikamaru asked her pointing at the huge dango plushie in her hands, getting only a nod in response he let out a sigh again muttering how troublesome in the process.

After some time of annoying Chouji they decided to go and visit Lee next.

"I don't know what happened, but I heard he won't be able to recover." Nana muttered to both of them as she looked down at her crutches.

"It's fuzzy eyebrows, he'll be fine. He has to." Naruto said with his hands behind his head.

"It was that Sand ninja, Gaara." Shikamaru told her before she excused herself to the bathroom while the two boys continued walking to Lee's room.

As soon as Nana was done she left the bathroom and walked slowly due to her injury to where Naruto and Shikamaru would be. Walking down the long corridor she felt someone tap her on her shoulder, making her squeal in surprise and clutching the plushie hard to her chest.

"Sorry, sorry." She hear someone apologise so she turned around just to see an older version of Rock Lee.

"Ah,… no problem. You are Lee-san's sensei, right?" She asked him as her grip on the plushie loosened.

"Mmm-mmm." He nodded in agreement and smiled at her, Nana could swear she saw his teeth shining in the corners.

"Are you perhaps on your way to visit my beautiful young student?" She nodded with a sweat drop showing on her head and a forced side smile. This guy was plain weird.

"I shall accompany you then. I was just on my way there too." He told her and they made their way over to the room.

They both stopped before the doors as they listened to the commotion inside. She could recognized the three voices inside that belonged to her brother, Shikamaru and Gaara. It seemed that Gaara was doing all the talking as he explained about a demon inside of him and his past, making Nana burry her face in to the dango plushie. As he talked she couldn't help but think about her brother and the fox sealed inside of him, about their childhood and most of all how lonely Naruto must have felt before she and Iruka-sensei came along. The memories caused Nana to break out in tears and dip her head even further in to her plushie. She saw Gai-sensei starting to open the doors and she quickly wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

"Stop right there! The main matches are tomorrow. There is no need to get hasty. Or do you want to get hospitalized today?" Gai-sensei interfered before Gaara's sand could touch any of them.

Nana stopped by the doorframe looking at Gaara clutching his head what looked like in pain.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she added his name after a while, making him look at her. His sand started to retreat in to his gourd.

She saw Gaara slouch in exhaustion as he slowly walked toward her or rather towards the door. Nana took a step back out of the room to give him space.

"I will kill you guys for sure. You just wait." He said as he stopped at the doorframe and looked back at Naruto and Shikamaru.

Nana looked at the shocked faces of Naruto and Shikamaru as she closed the door turning over to where she saw Gaara's form slowly walking down the hall. Not thinking straight she threw the dango plushie at his head making his sand shield protect him from it. She breathed heavily now as she started to walk towards him, if push came to shove she would use ninjutsu to escape even though they strictly said she shouldn't use it. She saw Gaara stop and turn halfway around.

"If you bother me, I will kill you too." He told her as his cold eyes looked into her blue ones.

"You already tried to kill my team in the forest." She shot back. "But that's not the point right now." She added quickly making him fully turn around facing her.

"You know… I don't believe people are looking for the meaning of life as much as they are looking for the experience of being alive. In your case you kill, you kill so others would notice you. But not everyone is like the people who are trying to assassinate you! Don't throw everyone in the same basket. If you'll keep killing more and more people will fear you. Do you really want to be alone for the rest of your life?" She told him.

"No one wants to be alone. Each of us has a meaning and we bring it to life. It is a waste to be asking the question when you yourself are the answer. Why would you want to prove your existence by killing others? It's enough for me to be sure that you and I exist at this very moment." She told him as she inhaled and exhaled loudly, she nearly fainted from exhaustion.

"Why don't you hate me? I tried to kill you and your team" He told her his eyes digging in to hers trying to get a flicker of fear or hatred.

"Because taking this exam I knew what was at stake, but even if I die, at least I'll die in a battle trying to do something right." She told him with determination written all over her face.

"So if I kill you now…" He started as his sand crawled around her fragile body.

"If you kill me now at least I tried to accept a person who's begging to be noticed." She interrupted him swaying a bit to left and right before catching herself with her hands against the wall.

"I don't need acceptance. I fight only for myself, and only love myself. As long as I think that other people exist to make me feel that, the world is wonderful." He didn't continue his explanation as he saw Nana falling unconscious. His sand around her protected her from the fall, still wrapping itself around her. Gaara's hand extended towards her.

'_It's enough for me to be sure that you and I exist at this very moment'  
'If you kill me now at least I tried to accept a person who's begging to be noticed.'_

Gaara grabbed his head again in pain as their conversation repeated itself with those two statements in the foreground. Forgetting about the girl who lay unconscious on the floor he disappeared from the corridor leaving her there to be later found by her brother and Shikamaru, with still some sand beneath her.

**So much philosophy going on here. Existence yada yada... Done with this next up Chunin exams.**


	18. Out from the Hospital in to the Arena

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a review if you like the story, Dattebane! :D**

Nana wasn't unconscious for long, she fully woke up in the evening in the room alone. Naruto was already dismissed from the hospital. Looking around the dark room she saw her dango plushie on the nightstand beside her bed. She took it in her hands observing it, looking at the eyes, that were really only two vertical sewn lines. Thinking back everything came rushing down on her, the guy she killed in the preliminary exam, the accident with Gaara. To be fair what happened with Gaara didn't bother her as much as to what happened in the preliminaries. She actually killed a man, she killed a human being. He did threaten the others well-being and her own, one man for the life of others was well worth it, and she shouldn't regret it. Then why? Why was she feeling this way? Could his life be spared? But then, why didn't the proctor interfere? So many questions swirled through her head and she didn't have the answers.

"I see you're awake." A gentle voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Looking up she saw the night nurse closing the door as she entered the room. The nurse wasn't in the room for long, just long enough to give her some medications and to re-bandage her ankle. Why they didn't put it in a cast she didn't know.

"Tomorrow…" Nana said quietly as she saw the nurse leaving.

"Hm?" She saw the brunette turn around her hand already on the door handle.

"Will I be allowed to go to the matches tomorrow?" Nana asked, but instead of looking at the nurse her gaze went out to the rooftops that reflected the moons light gently.

"Nana…" The brunette let out a small sigh "You know you can't use any ninjutsu for a month maybe even longer. It all depends on your chakra recovery now. We don't even know if you'll make a full recovery this time." The nurse told her truthfully, making Nana nod in appreciation and turn her gaze from the rooftops to her.

"I will be able to go cheer for my brother, right?" She asked with hope in her eyes and the nurse nodded at her in confirmation making Nana gently smile at her before she left.

The nurse left the room and Nana's gaze wandered back to her dango plushie that was resting on her lap. Pulling her knees closer to her chest she hugged the dango, resting her forehead on top of it. As soon as her forehead made contact with the soft surface of the plushie she removed it looking at the spot her forehead made contact with. Observing it she used her fingers to remove the small grains of sand from it, smiling to herself in the process as her chest became a bit warmer at the thought of the redhead. She knew he was dangerous, his thinking even more so, but she couldn't help herself as she smiled at the very thought of him.

The next morning Nana awoke before the sun could come out, she didn't know what time it was, but it had to be before six in the morning. Bored of lying in the hospital bed she grabbed her clothes and walked, well more like dragged herself under the showers to freshen up and made her way outside to meet with the other chuunin contestants.

As soon as she entered the Arena with the crutches making noise whenever they made contact with the ground she could feel eyes on her. Looking up she saw the Suna siblings, making eye contact with Gaara but broke it off soon as Hibachi jumped in front of her face, successfully breaking their eye contact.

"Oy Red-chan." He greeted her his hand coming around her shoulder.

"Red…chan?" She asked confused looking at him as he dragged her over to Shikamaru and Shino.

"Good to see you out of the hospital Nanami." Shikamaru greeted her as Shino added a quiet indeed to agree with him.

"Glad to be finally out. I spend the whole month trapped in there." Nana smiled at them as Hibachi helped her sit down.

"I'm fine Nakamura." She said a bit agitated, making him sweat drop.

"N-N-Nakamura?" He exclaimed with a disappointed stutter while his head made contact with his palm.

Not paying too much attention to Hibachis sudden change of attitude she looked around the room searching for her brother.

"Where are Naruto and Sasuke, and the sound guy?" She asked, just to receive the same answer from them.

No one knew where Naruto was and Nana began to worry. What if something happened to him? What if he overslept? Before she could decide to go out and look for him, the proctor came and told them to follow him out to the battleground. They formed a line and followed him through a long dark corridor out on to the battlefield. Nana had to shield her eyes when they stepped out as the light seemed a bit too strong. Looking up she could see the tall walls with the spectator seats through the whole arena, most of the seats were already taken, only here and there was a seat that no one occupied. The people were already noisy conversing between themselves, laughing and what seemed like taking bets. Reaching the centre of the arena the proctor stopped making them stop to and face him.

"Do you hear that?" Shikamaru asked her as he was the one standing next to her.

Before she could ask him what he meant she could hear the yelling. Face palming herself hard as she realized whose voice it was. There was no doubt that that screams belonged to her beloved twin brother. Everyone faced the arena entrance as the yelling got louder and louder. Not soon after they turned they could see the unmistaken orange outfit of Naruto as he came sliding face down through half of the arena, stopping a few feet before them. Both Nana and Shikamaru made their way to him. As Shikamaru helped him stand up Nana used the moment to properly knock her fist over the top of his head.

"What the hell Naruto! You're late! Dattebane!" She exclaimed in frustration her arm still shaking out of anger.

Ignoring her Naruto started yelling something about them to run and something about bulls. And the next minute he switched to asking about where Sasuke was.

"Don't ignore your own sister!" She yelled and Naruto could swear he saw her hair begin to float around her in anger, making him step back as he started muttering excuses out of fear.

"Hey, you three. Stop walking around. Stand up straight and show your faces to the crowd. You guys are the main players in the upcoming match." He told them as they all looked around the crowd who got louder at cheering for them. Soon after the Kazekage joined the Konoha's Hokage and Nana could feel the hatred emitting from Gaara.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to the Hidden Village of Konoha's Chuunin Selection Exam today. We will now begin the main matches with the ten that have passed the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches." The Hokage announced before sitting down.

The final Chuunin exam finally began.

**A.N.: So sorry for the long wait guys i had final exams T_T but 1 more chapter comming today :D THANK YOU ALL FOR THE FAVE, FOLLOWING, COMMENTING AND READING THE STORY :3**


	19. Chuunin final exam pt1

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a review if you like the story, Dattebane! :D**

**I would like to apologise for the delayed update...again. Personal issues not gonna cry to you about them :D Everything is OK now so the updates will be back :D Again I apologise for my inactivity for the past few months. Withouth further ado...enjoy the chapter.**

**LittlemissTrafalgar True Nana is from the Uzumaki clan. The problem is not in controling her chakra and yes it is connected to her illness. More will be know in the later chapters, since it's part of the story development :). **

**Thank you all for reviewing ^^**

"We will now begin the main matches with the twelve that have passed the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches" The man standing in front of them said.

"There are some things I need to tell you before the matches." He pulled out a sheet of paper with the new match pairings.

"There was a little change in the match-ups. Check to see who you're going against."Looking at it Nana saw her name being linked with Hibachi, her eyes sparkled as she grinned. Their match was at the end.

"Hey. Hey!" Naruto raised his hand to get the proctors attention. "Sasuke hasn't arrived yet. What are we going to do?"

"If he doesn't come here by the time his match starts, he will lose by default." The proctor replied looking at Naruto.

"Although the landscape is different, the same rules apply as in the preliminaries; there are no rules. The match will only end when someone dies or gives up. But if I decide that the match is over, I will stop the match. Do not argue with me over that. Got it?" The proctor explained to them looking at each and every one of the participants, his eyes stopped at Nana.

"Nanami." He only said her name for her to make eye contact with him. To be truthful she was intimidated by him. "The hospital contacted us about your situation." Before she could object to that he continued as he pulled out another sheet of paper.

"However, if you wish to participate we cannot stop you. You'll have to sign this, read it carefully." He told her and handed her the paper.

"The first match is Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji. The rest of you need to go back to the waiting room." Following his orders they all went to the waiting room leaving only Neji and Naruto to stand in the arena.

"Naruto!" Nana shouted making him turn to look at her.

"Gambate!" She told him with her fist up, making him grin at her sending her back a big grin with a thumbs up. Nanami turned around and followed the rest of the participants up the stairs to the waiting room.

-X- Time skip cuz I'm too lazy to write all the fights –X-

Shino, Shikamaru, Nana and Hibachi were standing at the balcony watching the medic carry of Neji.

"I knew he would win." Nana exclaimed with a proud voice while she nibbled at her dango.

"I do admit I didn't expect Naruto to win." Shikamaru told her as he turned around hearing footsteps.

"Hahaha! I sure showed him!" Naruto said laughing alking up to them looking very satisfied with his victory.

"Nana-chan did you see?! Your big brother sure is awesome right? Right?!" He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up.

"Actually…Naruto..." She started but decided to let him think that he was the oldest as they were interrupted by Hibachi.

"Oi! Naruto! Put her down! She's still injured." Hibachi yelled at her brother, making Naruto yell back at him.

"Hibachi…" she exclaimed with a sigh. "My foot is already fine, they said I can walk and stuff, just not to overuse it." Nana told him looking away as she looked at him from under her bangs, making Hibachi scratch his neck nervously.

"R-Right…I knew that." He told her as he went and joined the others a bit red in the face.

The crowd was getting restless as there was still no sign of Sasuke, they were complaining and shouting for the next match to begin. Standing back up and making her way to the others she heard Shikamaru talk to Naruto about Sasuke not showing up.

"I think he will come, he did go to train with Kakashi-sensei. And we all know that he likes to run late." Nana joined in to the conversation they were having as she stood between Shino and the redheaded sand shinobi.

"A wise man keeps away from danger. He made a good decision." Shino exclaimed making Nana wonder just why did he show up then.

Just as she thought that she felt tension strike through the air. Looking first at the redhead she saw him glare at her brother as he did the same back.

"I wonder…"Nana started to say leaning her chin on her hand that was resting on the balcony fence. Before she continued voicing her thoughts the referee spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, an examinee for the next match has not arrived just yet. Therefore the match will be delayed, and we will begin the next match first."

"That was close." Naruto said under his breath.

"Does that mean my match is coming up faster?" Shikamaru asked not looking amused in the slightest.

Nana chuckled leaning over Shino to lightly tap Shikamaru on his back as a sign of encouragement.

"Next match up, Kankurou and Aburame Shino. Come down" They heard the referee exclaim as he looked up to the participants.

"Examiner! I'm giving up. Go to the next match." The tall sand shinobi standing next to Gaara exclaimed, making everyone wonder.

"Well Shino, someone is scared of you." Nana laughed at him as she took another bite from her dango.

"Shut up, Shrimp!" Kankurou barked back at her.

"Kankurou." Gaara exclaimed with a low cold voice full of authority, making the older shinobi took a step back.

A gust of wind ruffled at Nana's and everyone's hair as the blond haired girl from Suna made her way down to the stadium on a big fan. _'A wind user huh?'_Nana thought to herself smiling a bit, the next match will be interesting indeed. Looking over to Shikamaru she heard him complaining about his match-ups.

"All right! Go get her, Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted full of excitement as he slapped his hand on his back making him fall over the balcony straight down in to the arena.

Looking down Nana saw Shikamaru lying on his back looking unamused as he could be. He kept on staring up at Naruto probably cursing him into oblivion at the gesture he did. Nana laughed with Naruto as she showed him a victory sign, while Naruto gave him a thumbs up. Both were shouting words of encouragement down to him, making him look up to the clouds wondering to himself who knows what. After a minute of that the crowd in the fighting arena became restless and the people started to throw all stuff of things at him to get him to move, to no avail. To be fair they were probably upset for not seeing the big Uchiha fight.

As the fight began Nana saw movement in the corner of her eyesight. Turning to look at it she saw the guy named Kankurou walk away, leaving Gaara alone. After a minute of internal battle of what to do Nana decided to approach him against her better judgement. Looking at her brother and Shino she saw both of them watching the battle intently, so she used this opportunity to slip away. As she approached him she saw that his body tensed up, shooting her a cold side glare not even bothering to move his head or turning around. Nana stopped a few feet away from him just looking at him, before shifting a bit and making a few more steps towards him. She saw him look at her, his eyes not leaving her for a second from his peripheral vision. As she came to a full stop right beside him she thought he'll say something to her, like if she doesn't move away he'll kill her, or something along those lines. She stood beside him for a bit his eyes not leaving her for a second.

"You know…" She started looking down at the match going on.

"Starring at people without saying something is considered rude." She told him as her eyes left the two fighters to lock on to his cold pale blue-green saying anything to her he kept on observing her and her actions.

"Thank you." She said to him as her lips turned upwards in to a small grateful smile.

At her words Gaara's eyes widened a bit before returning to his normal cold glare. His thoughts were getting messed up. Why was this girl thanking him? Does she have a death wish? His head started to hurt from all the thoughts he had. Can she be a Konoha spy? Should he kill her before their Konoha invasion? Confused…he had enough.

"For what?" He voiced almost inaudible to her ears.

"You know…"She murmured under her breath looking again over to the match.

"Catching me in the hospital. I could have hurt my head and sustained worse injuries if I would have hit that floor. So again…" Her voice grew quiet as she added "Thank you." Yet again.

"I didn't do anything." He said with a cold voice his eyes looking angrily at her.

Nana turned around when she heard the heavy footsteps. Turning quickly back at him she smiled again.

"Of course you didn't. " She muttered to herself.

"I wanted to kill you." He told her with a straight face.

"Well, then…why didn't you do it?" She asked him.

They were interrupted by Kankurou who rudely pushed Nana away towards Shino and Naruto. Not wanting to argue she turned around walking over to her brother as she helped him cheer on Shikamaru. At the end, Shikamaru forfeited the match due to exhaustion so the winner was Temari.

"Next up, Uzumaki Nana vs. Nakamura Hibachi!" The proctor shouted.

Nana's head shot up as she looked over to where Hibachi should have been standing, not finding him in his spot she looked down into the arena just to see him eagerly waiting for her to join. Jumping down in to the arena the last thought before approaching them was '_I should just forfeit this match'_.


	20. Chuunin final exam pt2

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a review if you like the story, Dattebane! :D****  
****Hope you'll enjoy this chapter ^^leave a comment! A bit longer chapter this time ^^ I suck at writing fighting scenes _**

**LittlemissTrafalgar: I hope I won't dissapoint you with this chapter xD **

As she walked towards Hibachi she looked down at the piece of paper the proctor gave her before the matches started. Deciding to forfeit the match she smiled lightly at the paper and pushed it down in her back pocket, coming to a halt before Hibachi. Rising her hand above her head in a fist, her fingers slowly untangled themselves from the fist.

"You're going to surrender? Fine by me, I wouldn't like to beat up an injured girl." Hibachi exclaimed looking at Nana.

As soon as his words came out Nana's eyes grew cold, her mind went in to haywire mode. Thoughts came rushing in to her head as she started sketching out the strategies of beating a long ranger and a good taijutsu user. Her eyes locked at the two kunai that remained leached in to the wall from Shikamaru's fight with Temari. Hibachi is smart, but the big head of his will always get the better of him.

Hibachi saw her eyes changing from a warm gentle state to a cold stare piercing right through him. Unwillingly Hibachi stepped back with his arms swinging around in an unruly matter.

"I didn't mean it like that Nana-chan" He tried to explain to her. "I didn't mean it like it sounded, I swear…C'mon Nana…"

Unbeknownst to him Nana wasn't paying attention as she kept on thinking about the pros and cons of the fight. Her leg was already healed enough to run around, but direct blows to the broken ankle would cause more pain and in the end prolong her injury. In her mind the cons were outnumbering the pros. Shrugging to herself she reached in to her back pocket retrieving the piece of paper. Stepping forward she handed the signed paper to the proctor bowing lightly to him. He looked back at her unsure.

"Are you sure?" He asked her one last time just to receive a nod and a big grin from her.

"Nana! Don't do this. You are still recovering." Hibachi tried to repair his mistake.

"Nah, if you think you can beat me…wake up." Nana told him as she stretched her injured leg massaging her ankle a bit and tightening the bandages around it.

"Oh I can beat you for sure, your teleportation technique won't work on my water style. Plus I've been training with Isoda sensei while you were in the hospital." He bit back at her.

The proctor broke of their glaring contest after a minute as he addressed them.

"The 4th match starts. Now!" The proctor exclaimed as he jumped back away from them.

"I'll go easy on you." Hibachi exclaimed grinning at her.

"Don't bother." Nana told him as she reached in to her back pocket quickly feeling if she got the right kunai. Feeling a small string she pulled out the kunai's throwing the first one at Hibachi's feet making him dodge, as she lodged the other four kunai's one on each side of the arena.

"If you think I'm stupid enough to go anywhere near your kunai's you're mistaken" Hibachi tells her with a smirk plastered on his face.

Without replying to him Nana charged straight at him swinging her uninjured leg in a roundhouse kick at his head, which he blocked with his arms crossed in front of his face.

"Not going to work" He said with a small grunt as he pushed her away and started forming hand seals. "Water release: Water Bullet Technique!"

Before he could hit Nana with the technique she jumped to the side dodging the full on blast he sent her way. Hibachi started forming seals again, now longer than before. Using this time Nana pushed herself towards him in full sprint imitating an attack to the face, as Hibachi went to block it she twisted her body, pushing herself with her arms from the ground around him successfully kicking him sideways pushing him a few feet away from her.

"Hmph… lucky strike Nanami" He told her as he dusted himself off.

Looking up around himself he couldn't see Nana anywhere in the arena.

"Ah c'mon Nana! Let's not play hide and seek." He shouted as he kept on circling around watching himself for her surprise attack.

In the bushes however Nana didn't just sit around, despite the warnings of the medical staff she used a bit of ninjutsu making her body, well more like chakra paths burn as the chakra pushed itself out of her body to perform the technique. The technique didn't need a lot of chakra to perform but her skin started to itch already. She used 2 standard clones of herself, true the technique was a dead giveaway since the clones didn't cause any sound and didn't have any shadows, but they were good to distract an enemy, and this is exactly what she needs at the moment. Distracting Hibachi is too easy, since he is a punch first, ask questions later type.

Using her clones she pushed both of them in different directions as she went on stabbing kunai's at their designated spot at the wall. She could hear Hibachi attacking her clones from the middle of the arena using long ranged attacks. Smirking to herself she made her way to the last designated spot, but before she could reach it she heard a loud puff as Hibachi successfully landed his technique on her clone. To his surprise the only thing left from Nana was a small speck of smoke as the clone disintegrated. Having enough of her hide and seek games he rushed in to the bushes with full speed and before Nana could hide from him he reached her successfully landing a punch to her abdominal area.  
All kinds of curse words played themselves in Nanas head as she kept on dodging Hibachi's attacks. She kept on dodging Hibachi till they came again to the centre of the arena that is where she started trading punches with him despite the fact her skin burned and her ankle started to sting her again. Wanting to prove her point she kept on going as she positioned Hibachi to the wall she needed to throw the Kunai to. Swinging her injured leg sideways hoping it would work the second time around. To her annoyance Hibachi blocked her attack again with his arms, making her injured leg come in a full blow contact with them. She threw the last kunai she needed as she let out a loud painful scream as she felt her ankle twist itself too far.

"Ha you missed!" Hibachi smiled as he saw the kunai lodge in to the wall behind him. He knew the kunai was too far away for Nana to successfully use her teleportation jutsu so he dismissed it.

Looking up at Hibachi, Nana grinned as she saw him storm at her. Not sure of what she was laughing about he stopped his attack and jumped backwards.

_'I think I can manage two more jutsus'_ Nana thought to herself as she threw a marked kunai at Hibachis head.

He dodged it before it could scrape his cheek, in his concentration of dodging the kunai he didn't see the markings at the right time. Before he could react Nana pulled herself to the kunai grabbing it mid-air as she twisted around using the momentum to her advantage she kicked Hibachi across his back and threw the kunai as above his head at where he stumbled on his feet. He saw her vanish from the spot she was as he started to franticly look around himself. Grabbing the kunai she threw above his head she threw it full force down toward the first kunai she used at the start of the match. As the kunai rushed full force down the momentum caused the other kunai to lodge itself deep in to the ground, causing a chain reaction with the other kunai's that were attached with the same thin wire. As the kunai's were pulled from the wall it caused the wire to tighten itself, successfully trapping Hibachi in the canter of the arena. As the wire wrapped itself around Hibachi he fell to the ground face first and before he could break free, Nana jumped on top of him with another kunai pointing at his neck.

"I win." She stated as she pressed the point of the kunai in to his neck, making him gulp.

"G-good job." He told her with an irritated smile plastered on his face.

"Winner: Uzumaki Nanami!" The proctor exclaimed with one of his arms raised.

"Alright! Way to go Nana!" She heard Naruto shout from the balcony where other exam participants waited for their matches.

In between her match Sasuke arrived so the crowd started demanding the next match. She saw Hibachi climb the wall up to the balcony.

_'Show off'_ She thought to herself as she too made her way back u to the balcony.

As she walked down the long corridor she saw two shady looking grass ninjas sneaking before her. Despite her aching leg and burning sensation throughout her whole body she followed them not making a sound. She saw them turn in to another corridor. Watching them she saw both of them stopping and leaning with their backs on to the wall. Waiting where she was she heard footsteps coming her way, looking up she saw the red haired sand shinobi coming down from the other side. His face looked calm, yet she could feel his bloodlust radiating from him. Taking a step back just to be safe she hid herself in the shadows.

Gaara stopped in his tracks in front of the two grass ninjas looking up to them.

"Low level tournaments like this Chuunin exam… are good for betting. Quite a few feudal lords come here just for that reason." The first one explained. _'So they are above chuunin class ninjas?'__  
_  
"So… can you lose in this match?" The other one finished.

"Hey now, at least say something."

"Are you too scared to say something?"

She was still watching the scene unfold, looking at the grass ninjas closely. They were sent to threaten him, to make him loose the match, and if he didn't they would probably hurt him so he couldn't compete. Knowing Gaara was strong she wasn't concerned about his wellbeing, what she was concerned about was for useless fighting to break out. She saw one of the grass ninja pull out a kunai and before she even thought her actions through, her body reacted on its own accord.

She pulled out her kunai and successfully knocked the other guys kunai out of his hand. Gaara didn't even turn around to look who it was, to be fair he probably already knew she was standing there. She saw his sand bursting out of the gourd he had strapped on his back.

The lights broke on the ceiling along the whole corridor as the sand went for the two grass ninjas. Gaara successfully captured the first grass ninja using his sand to finish him off. Looking over Gaaras shoulder she could see the other ninja running away, scoffing to herself.

"You know you shouldn't threaten somebody and then run away." Nana yelled behind the grass ninja, to be fair they deserved it.

She didn't like useless fighting, but those ninjas were worse than scum in her eyes, threatening a genin… Her eyes grew cold again as she used the kunai again lodging it in to the grass ninja's leg successfully making him fall in pain. The send wrapped itself around the fallen ninja, pulling him back towards Gaara.

"Help!" He screamed stretching his hands out trying to pull himself out of the sand, but to no avail.

"Stop! Stop!" He pleaded as the sand wrapped around him tightened its hold. Before he could say something else the sand contracted and squeezed the man beneath it, his last screams echoing throughout the corridor.

Sure Nana felt bad for the two man dying, but to be fair it was them or Gaara. And as selfish as it seemed she wanted to see the redhead fight Sasuke, since she missed his first fight against Lee-kun.

Lost in her thoughts she was pulled back to reality when she felt the sand wrapping itself around her legs. Looking up at Gaara he was closer than before, their noses were almost touching. His face was calm again, his eyes cold, concealing all emotions, unable for Nana to read him, or to predict his actions.

"What are YOU doing here?" He asked her his eyes became sharper as he questioned her actions.

"Well funny thing is I just had a match you know…" She started to explain, grinning at him.

"What is wrong with you?! Why aren't you scared?" He practically screamed at her face.

Nana winced just a little when his arm shot past her head, leaving a small dent where his palm connected with the wall. He held his arm there not moving it. Nana's eyes travelled up his tense arm, back to his face. Her face started to heat up as he came even closer.

"I'm seriously going to kill you." He told her.

"Well, you can do that after you buy me the dango you owe me…" She started just to be cut off by his sudden yelp as both of his hands clutched his head again.

"Are you alright? ...Gaara?" She asked as she touched his shoulder gently.

"Just stay away from me." He told her as he turned around leaving her standing there with sand retracting to his gourd.

She watched him as he walked away.

"Hey Gaara!" She shouted behind him, but he didn't stop. "Good luck!" She added.

At that she saw him stop for just a second, before he continued his way down the stairs to the arena, again holding his head in pain.  
As he disappeared from her view her brother and Shikamaru came running towards her.

"Are you crazy!? He could have killed you!" Naruto shouted at her, while looking her over for any mayor injuries.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" He questioned her as he grabbed her head looking at every corner for any damage.

"I'll be fine. I'm tired from the match." She told him as she pushed his hands away from her face.

As they came up to the balcony she saw Hibachi standing there with Isoda sensei. As soon as Isoda saw her he gestured her to join them.

"Nana. Nice thinking out there. How are you feeling? We should go to the hospital, they told you not to use any ninjutsu." Isoda said between a few yawns.

"I'm fine. Let me watch this match and then we can go to the hospital. My chakra is burning up again." She told him.

"Let's go now, your health is more important than watching a match." Isoda exclaimed as he left her no room to argue back.

Letting out a small sigh she let her sensei take her to the hospital.

On the way there her chakra started to burn a lot more than it ever did before, not knowing how to cope with the pain, her body shut down before they reached the hospital.


	21. Comatose

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a comment and a heart if you like the story, Dattebane! :D****  
****Hope you'll enjoy this chapter ^^ leave a review! A bit longer chapter this time since I felt like it :P**

**Thank you guys for your support :) on the side note, I drew a picture of the fight Nanami vs Hibachi that is on the quotev site just copy this after the quotev . com - /story/6418857/Bocchan-Dango-Gaara-x-oc/21/ (if you want to see the picture that is)******

"…Critical!...We…Operate….Emergency" Those were the first snippets of words she heard as she tried to open her eyes. At first she couldn't, her eyelids felt like they weighted a ton, like they were glued together. Her body was getting hotter and hotter as the seconds went by feeling like hours for Nana.

Her body started to heat up, a sharp pain radiated through her whole body, to the point where it became unbearable. As she reached that point hear eyes shot open, she felt her body move on its own accord. She felt her arms being stopped by a dull pain at her wrist.

Was she chained?

Looking down at her hands she saw big leather straps around her wrists, what was happening to her? Her body rocked back and forth trying to get out of her restrictions, unfortunately they didn't budge by an inch. She stopped at that her senses returning to her as her body dropped back on to the slim table she was sat on. Finally her ears opened and she could hear fast beeping sounds around her mixed with panic chatter. Looking up she saw a blond woman standing above her, she looked young.

_'Who is she?'_ Nana wondered as she heard her bark out some orders.

Before she could try and ask where she was and what they were doing to her the pain in her body spiked again making her scream at the top of her lungs. Her body got a mind of its own as it started thrashing around. Soon after her world sank back into darkness.

-x-

_'How long? ... How long have I been here now? A day? A week? A year?'_Nana wondered to herself as she opened her eyes to be greeted by darkness yet again.

No matter how many times she tried to open her eyes to wake up and maybe see her brothers face, she was always greeted by the same thing…darkness. She didn't feel anything, no touch sensation when she pressed her palms together. Her body felt weightless, like it was floating around in air.

For the first time she actually bothered to move her body, conquering her fear of the dark place she was trapped in. She started moving her legs, despite not feeling them. She moved them in a walking matter hoping it did something that it would bring her somewhere, anywhere would be better than this dark place she was in. She would give anything to see her brother's smile again.

After walking for what seemed like days not just hours she came to a halt as she saw a wall of water flowing upwards. Moving towards it she tried touching it, just to feel nothing as her fingers made contact with the water. The only thing that changed was that the water divided itself in two halves forming, what seemed like a passageway. Out of shock she removed her hand away from the water and saw it close back up again as if nothing happened. As she moved away from the strange water she saw a light flicker in the corner of her eye.

Turning around fast she saw it vanish in the water. She felt something she didn't know how to explain as she again moved towards the strange wall made out of at it more closely now she saw herself in the waters reflection. A younger version of herself looked back up at her due to the height difference. The younger version was clutching to what seemed was the dango plushie she got as a present not too long ago. She tried to greet her younger version, but no sound came out of her throat. Lightly touching it in the process just to remember she couldn't feel anything at all. The younger version of herself smiled up at her and stretched out her small hand towards her. Not hesitating she watched as their fingers intervened and she was pulled in a sudden rush through the water that submerged her again in to darkness.

Opening her eyes she actually saw something else than darkness now. Looking around herself she saw herself being surrounded by a forest. Moving her arms and legs, helping herself to stand up, she stopped midway as she was leaning on her elbows. Her fingers brushed the dirt beneath her, and as she felt the small pebbles beneath her fingers a wide smile appeared on her confused face. She had no idea where she was, but she was glad to get her senses back. She giggled and giggled and the giggles slowly grew into loud laughter. Another laughter joined hers and she stopped her eyes becoming sharp as she positioned her body in a defensive position. Trying to grab her kunai from the back pouch she kept them in, her face became pale. She started franticly looking for her weapon pouch just to figure out she had no weapons whatsoever on her persona.

She looked behind her from where she heard the laughter coming from. Not seeing anyone she decided to follow the small laughter. As she kept on walking the forest kept changing to the surroundings she knew so well, she knew those trees like the back of her hand. Unbeknownst to her, her legs started to move faster and faster until she broke in to a full head on sprint along the familiar path. She was approaching the great gates of her home village….Konoha.

'I'm finally home, dattebane!' She thought to herself as she stopped just before the entrance.

Looking to her left she expected to see the regular chuunin guards waiting to write down any comings and goings to the village. Instead of that she found two empty seats neatly tucked under the long table.  
Before she could question it, she heard a laughter again and she looked to the side. She saw her younger self again.

"Wait!" Nanami yelled as she ran after the laughing youngster.

"Wait, dattebane!" Nanami yelled again, but the younger version of herself paid her no attention as she kept on running forward.

She was running after her younger self through the streets of Konoha. Weirdly enough there was no other person occupying the streets, there were no shops open, the village looked like it was deserted. She came to a halt when she saw the younger version stop before a new passageway on to the hill she knew so well. The hill where Naruto and herself explored for some war spoils. The younger version disappeared between the bushes and Nana couldn't find her again. Wandering through the forest she heard a crack behind her.

A silver kunai shot past her as she barely dodged it. She looked to the side where the kunai was shot from in hopes of seeing who it was, but she couldn't find anyone standing there. She went to retrieve the kunai and clutched it tightly in-between her fingers. She concentrated her chakra in to her palms as she tried to place her thunder god seal on to the hilt of the kunai. She started to get frustrated as the seal didn't want to place itself. She decided to try and make a clone of herself, but that too failed. It seemed as though she couldn't use her chakra at all. Frustrated she starts cutting with the kunai deep in to the tree in an attempt to calm herself down.

_What was happening to her? Where was she?__  
_  
_"Come tonight at that place…"_ She heard a familiar voice that she couldn't place to whom it belonged.

_'At that place? What place do they mean?'_Nana thought to herself as she made her way slowly back in to the village.

She was wandering around the village for the whole day and the sun began to slowly set.

_'Where the hell am I supposed to go?'_ She thought to herself as she stopped in front of a small swing set she knew all too well.

The swing set that Naruto and herself often visited after the Academy lessons were over. From here they watched all the happy families come and go, all their classmates being picked up by their parents, except for them. They were always alone, the only thing they had was each other. Nanas fists clenched together as her body started shaking a bit, after so many years she let the tears flow, after so many years of pretending to be strong, she finally broke. She was missing her brother, she was missing her team, even Hibachi that didn't know how to think before he acted. She missed her brothers obsessions over ramen, and most of all… she missed her dango. Before she came over to the playground she saw the dango shop closed and out of business.

"I see you showed up." The familiar voice from before said.

She brushed her tears away in to her arms before turning around. There in front of her stood two versions of her. The small one that led her from the darkness to this place, and then the other one that looked just like she looks now. The only thing that was different was the haircut, while the original Nana had shoulder length fiery red hair, the copy of her had a duller red hair, which was spikier at the ends.

"Who are you?" The original Nana asked.

"I am you. Well… the better you." The other one said smiling while the younger version of Nana looked between them.

"What do you want from me?" The original one asked as her eyes became sharper, she didn't trust the person in front of her no matter how much she resembled herself.

"What do I want? I want you gone! You are weak! Pathetic!" The other one replied to her as she threw a kunai towards the original Nana.

She dodged it as it came rushing towards her, her arms shielded her sides in the right time as she saw the fake Nana disappear from the spot, just to reappear where the kunai was.

"Just accept it Uzumaki Nanami! You are weak! You can't even use ninjutsu anymore!" The fake screamed at her as she came in throwing punches and kicks at the original one.

"Please stop…" Nana heard her younger self pleading with them as big fat tears escaped her eyes making their way down her now puffy red cheeks.

Her defence dropped, making the perfect moment for the fake Nana to strike her with a roundhouse kick to her head. The kick was strong as it made the original Nana loose her footing. At that she got another kick sending her in to the air where the fake Nanami teleported behind her body and kicked her right back in to the ground.

She felt the warm and sticky blood running down from a gash on the side of her head, where she was kicked before.

"See? Give up and disappear!" The fake Nanami yelled at her with a maniac laugh. Having enough of this Nana stood up.

"You know…" She started as she swiped the blood away, preventing it to get in to her eyes.

"I am the original one… You are just a duplicate, a fake…so don't tell me what to do!" Nana yelled back now.

Standing up she got ready for the next attack. She saw the fake Nana disappear again, and her senses went in to overdrive. Before the fake could land her attack, Nana successfully blocked it and soon charged back at her with a counter attack. Slashing at the fake she made a direct contact with her arm, cutting it deep.

"If you think I'm willing to stand here listening to you, you better wake up! I don't want to be hear longer than needed too!" Nana yelled at the fake.

The fake Nana stared at her shock, before that turned in to anger and her eyes became slits.

"You are worthless!" The fake yelled at her. "You are weak!" She screamed cutting at Nana. "And you are pathetic!" The fake screamed at the younger version that was crying so loud she couldn't even hear herself think.

Having enough of the crying the fake Nana changed her target and went for the younger version as she threw her kunai directly at her. Seeing that Nana intercepted it with throwing of her kunai, successfully knocking it from its course.

"Nice try! But unlike you I have more than one kunai!" The fake yelled as she went and threw another one.

At that Nanami rushed forward knowing the chances of her getting there were slim.

"Move, dattebane!" She yelled to no avail as the younger version stood there looking at the approaching kunai in shock.

Yelling at the younger version to move she started to panic. In the sheer panic of seeing the child die she felt a strong pull in her arm. Not hesitating she stretched out her arm feeling the pull from the mark on the kunai the fake threw. Not taking any chances she let herself be pulled towards the approaching kunais location, gripping its handle successfully stopping it an inch before the younger versions eyes.

"I see you regained your ninjutsu. But that won't help you!"

"How can you attack an innocent child?! You are worse than scum!" Nana yelled at the fake, who only laughed at her.

Nana became enraged as she threw the marked kunai at the fake. The fake seeing it threw her own kunai and they both teleported to them, closing the distance between them as they clashed with their kunais. Nana used the momentum ducking and kicking the fake ones feet, successfully knocking her to the ground. Before she could jump on to the fake one, she was counterattacked and kicked away towards the younger version. Clutching her throbbing head she looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" Nana asked the younger version with a smile.

The younger version of her nodded slowly. "Yes. Thank you." She voiced as she helped Nana stand back up.  
She felt a gust of wind behind her as she heard the younger version of herself yell for her to doge.  
Nanas eyes widened as she saw the fake one behind her back with a kunai dangerously fast approaching her again. Before the kunai could strike her however she pulled herself on to the kunai behind the fake one. Gripping the kunai she stabbed it in to the fake's back.

"It's over." She said looking at the fake Nanami slowly starting to dissolve. But before she did the younger Nanami's hand started to glow with blue electrical chakra, successfully transferring some of her chakra in to the fake one so she would not disappear.

"Why would you help her?" Nana asked her younger version.

"She is still part of who you are as am I. I think it's time for us to return, no?" The younger one said as she helped the other Nanami stand up.

"You….You aren't as bad as I thought. Well done." The fake Nanami told her as she stretched out her hand for a handshake.

"She's ready." The smaller one added.

Hesitating a bit Nana put her hand in to hers. All three of them smiled softly as the two of them started to slowly disintegrate, leaving only the original Nana standing there alone in the middle of the playground.  
Not soon after the ground broke apart and Nana fell back in to the darkness, but now the darkness didn't last that long.  
Her body started to ache and tingle all over, her eyes opened slowly and due to the rush of the light from the nearby window she had to blink a few times. Looking to the side she saw a familiar shade of yellow hair talking to the young lady she saw before when she was strapped.

"Oh she's waking up." She heard the lady say and she couldn't help but crack a smile.

She was back. 


	22. Following the green beast

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a review if you like the story, Dattebane! :D**

**I would like to apologise for the delayed update...again. Took me a whole week to write this up xD**

**LittlemissTrafalgar: You were right it was Tsunade :D **

**Davidholguin2: I am glad you like my story :) I hope you'll keep on reading and enjoying it in the future ^^ And same I can't wait to start writing their relationship in the future, we have to know that the characters are now 13 years old, girls start developing crushes, while guys couldn't care less :P But yeah can't wait for the time to come. P.S: If you make your own OC you can send it to me via PM, would be more than happy too see what OC I inspired ^^**

**Thank you all for reviewing, your reviews turn my bad days in to good ones^^**

"You were really lucky, you know that? Using your chakra like that, ignoring my suggestion of you quitting being a ninja…" The blond lady, now known as Tsunade said to Nanami with a loud sigh at the end.

"I'm sorry…" Nana said with her head hanging low.

"It's just….my brother….he's a ninja. So I thought if I were to be one he would accept me faster." Nana explained her actions.

"And did he?" Tsunade asked as the tone of her voice became more annoyed.

"No. He…he's got a big heart. He would accept me even if I wouldn't be one." Nanami explained as she kept squeezing the life out of the bed sheets.

As soon as she said that she felt a fist collide with the top of her head. Looking up from under her red bangs she could see Tsunades angry face looking down at her.

"Tsunade-sama! Please don't hit your patient. She's still recovering from the operation." The medic besides her explained a bit scared.

"Right! Down to business." Tsunade said as she took a seat besides Nana's bed. "Good news or bad news first?" She asked leaning a bit forward.

"The bad news first, please." A reply came from Nana that was lying on the bed again due to exhaustion.

"Very well… The bad news is you won't be able to use any chakra related techniques for two years in total." Looking up at Nana she smiled as she added "But the good news is… after those two years… you will be cured. "

Not stopping here she continued. "The medical staff described your Illness wrong to me. First I thought it was just so kind of chakra cold, but in your case it was a little less complicated. Your body kept rejecting your chakra, so we had to seal your chakra paths for two years. In the next two years you will have weekly therapies, which I will personally oversee. " Tsunade finished as she stood up.

"Thank you. I promise I won't use my chakra until you give me permission to do so." Nana replied as she watched the new hokage leave. Just when Tsunade exited the door her head peeked back in.

"Oh and Nanami. Come to my office when you're done." She added before she disappeared who knows where.

Done with check-ups in the hospital Nana was good to go home, but before she would do that she decided to visit Rock Lee who was recovering from a heavy operation. Entering the room he was occupying she saw him on the ground doing push ups.

"Good evening Nanami-chan!" He greated her with a smile.

"Lee-kun… you should take it easy, you just had an operation." Nana voiced her concern as she kneeled down beside him watching him as he kept on counting his push ups.  
After he was done he went on to sit ups ignoring Nana's pleads for him to take it easy.

"Lee-kun…" Nanami said trying to scold him.

"I don't know…They dispatched the genin team with a newly assigned Chuunin… but even some of our jonins weren't a match for the enemy." Both Nana and Lee stopped in their tracks as they heard some nurses talking in the hallway outside Lee's room.

Most of the genins were their friends, and that meant Naruto, knowing him, was definitely in the group chasing after them. Lee stood up as soon as the voices faded taking a flask of what seemed to be Sake.

_'What is he going to do with Sake? Isn't he a bit young to be drinking?'__  
_  
Looking at the table she saw another flask this one titled medicine. After a few minutes of pondering what to do, realization hit her. Lee was going after them. Face palming herself for not realizing it sooner she took the flask of medicine and walked calmly out of the hospital.  
Just when she was about to make it she was stopped by their new hokage.

"Nanami! Have you seen Lee?" Tsunade asked her.

"No Tsunade-sama." She lied not wanting to get Lee in to trouble. Hearing a sigh coming from Tsunade she looked back at her.

"I wanted to do that official like I did with Shikamaru…" She started to explain as Nana listened carefully.

"Due to Lee's disappearing, I'll do it now. Your performance in the preliminary and final chuunin exam made a lot of people notice you, the Third Hokage highly praised your skills you displayed in the matches. It seems he intended to recommend you for chuunin, the same opinions came from the proctors and the land lords. Upon that I decided to promote you to the rank of Chuunin. From now on strive to perform in a manner that is worthy of that headband. Congratulations!" Tsunade finished as she smiled at her.

It took Nana a few seconds before a large grin spread across her face as she expressed her gratitude to Lady Tsunade.

"Despite of your handicap at the present time, I have no choice but to send you out after Lee. He probably went after the Sasuke retrieval team I dispatched in the mission is simple, do not engage in a fight, and retrieve Lee safely back to the village. Good luck." Tsunade finished as she dismissed Nanami.

Not waiting any second longer Nana sprinted out from the hospital and off to find Lee. Despite not being able to use her chakra for easier tracking, she had no troubles finding marks that Lee and the others left behind them, like freshly broken tree branches and fresh mud tracks from their shoes.

As she jumped out from the forest she hear Lee talking. Stopping in her tracks she looked at the enemy that towered above him. White, pale, he looked sick, and in his hand he held a sword that looked like a bone. Concentrated on the bone sword of the enemy she didn't see Lee taking his "Medicine" until it was too late.  
Jumping down towards Lee she yelled at him to spit it out. It was too late… He drank it all.

"Medicine always tastes strange…" Lee said as he started to move like jelly.

"That's because it wasn't medicine. Next time take the right flask Lee." Nana told him as she jumped behind him.

"Ooooh Nanami-chaaaan!" He greeted her spinning around almost slapping her in the process.

"Lee, you have to return to the village. Tsunade-sama has sent me to get you, and to deliver to you the medicine you forgot to take." She told him as she tried to give him the medicine.

Lee turned around again and knocked the medicine out of her hands, making her jump after it to successfully catch it in the last second. Before she could try and get Lee to drink his medicine she was stopped by the white haired guy as he jumped in front of her pointing his sword at her neck.

Before he could threaten her he was kicked in to his ribs by an angry and irritated looking Lee as he kept on mumbling to himself wobbling on the spot more than before. Deciding not to be the best idea to interfere in their fight she jumped to the side lines watching the fight closely. She was ready to jump in if Lee would need her help.

The speed of their fight was unbelievable, she wanted to interfere four times already, but it always turned out that Lee was pretending to be asleep as he mocked the bone user. Relieved to see that Lee can battle him without her help she started to assess their enemy closely now. Noticing that the guy called Kimimaro had impressive speed, agility and dexterity. His taijutsu skills were on a mastery level which was far above her just above average ones.

After Lee kicked Kimimaro a few feet away she noticed something on the enemies body change. The small tattoo that decorated his chest started to expand across it. His bones started to pop in an unhealthy way, and just after she heard a few nerve-racking pops his bones sprouted out of his left forearm.

"My attack ability is bones. You heard that earlier from the Clone brat, right?" Kimimaro explained the first part to her, and then his focus shifted back to Lee.

_'Clone brat?'_ Nana questioned herself as her eyes widened thinking about the only person in the leaf who's known for his use of shadow clones. _'Naruto…'__  
_  
"I'll sober you up right away." He threatened with a slightly aggravated voice.

"I'm… not drunk….or anything!" Lee countered as he rushed in kicking Kimimaro, who blocked his leg with his boned forearm.

"Then I'll wake you up!" Kimimaro told him in a steady voice, before they broke in to another fight.

Nana processing the new ability knew what the outcome would be after seeing Kimimaro use his ribs to scratch Lee and stop his attack. If Kimimaro could control his bones popping out of his body to defend and potentially hurt any close ranged combatant. Unless they could get a fast counterattack in, but even then if his bones were reacting on their own accord like Gaara's sand in the chuunin exams, then they would have big trouble defeating this enemy.

"Unorthodox, isn't it..? This is my Kekkei Genkai." Kimimaro explained as Lee lied on the grass apparently sober from that one attack.

Looking down at Lee she decided it was time to step in. He was still recovering. It looks like his body was almost at its limit. Drawing out her kunai she charged in to Kimimaro trying to repel all his attacks. Most of them she succeeded to deflect, but some of them hit their mark as she had acquired a lot of scratches, some deep, some shallow in mere minutes of fighting him.

"My head is pounding…And what's with this wound…? It seems I was drunk, eh?" She heard Lee question behind her.

"Finally sober I see." Nana said as she made the mistake of quickly looking at him to see if he was alright.

Using this moment Kimimaro kicked her away from himself making her tumble across the ground as she collided in to Lee.

"Thanks." She said after Lee caught her in his arms steadying her. As she stood up Kimimaro began talking again.

"It seems you've sobered up. This is my Kekkei Genkai. It allows me to freely control osteoblastic and osteoclastic cells."

_'Osteo- what now?'_ Nana wondered to herself.

"It even controls the concentration of calcium. It's an ability to form bones. Basically, there are over two hundred bones in the human body. But for me, that's not a set number." He explained.

_'So that's why I couldn't cut him deep… Using the calcium in the bones he can not only form bones but apparently even control their density.'__  
_  
"But bones are bones, after all!" She heard Lee yell as he went in again to attack Kimimaro.

"No! Lee! Don't!" She shouted and ran behind him trying to stop him.

"If they break, they break!" Lee reasoned as his punch was again blocked easily by Kimimaro.

Lee retreated a few feet back coming to a stop.

"I told you. Any close-range fighting is useless against him. He can block all the attacks provided and attack at the same time using his Kekkei genkai." Nana explained to Lee as she saw him working out Kimimaros abilities.

Not listening to her he went to attack him again, just to be deflected by a series of bones coming from Kimimaros body as he spun around. Running towards what looked to be unconscious Lee she was attacked by Kimimaro.

"Don't interfere." He told her as he used one of his bones as a knife stabbing her through her side. Luckily for her she dodged most of its damage on the last second. Clutching her wound she tried to prevent any mayor blood loss. The wound wasn't as deep to be life threatening thank god.

She heard Lee stand up and say something to Kimimaro but she didn't pay attention to that as she quickly pulled out some bandages.

_'Man…I'll need new clothes…'_ Nana thought to herself as she ripped her bottom half of her torn up shirt away, exposing her belly button.

_'Not using ninjutsu sucks…'_ She thought as she wrapped up her wound.

Looking up she saw Lee unbinding his wraps around his arms. She knew what that meant. She didn't watch the fight between Gaara and Lee but she heard enough about it in the hospital from the others, before their preliminary exam started. If she was not mistaken this was the Primary Lotus move, that put a lot of strain on to the users body…Something Lee should not be doing now.

"Lee-kun, don't do that!" She winced as she stood up.

Before Lee's bandages wrapped around Kimimaro his eyes locked on to Nana's blue ones. A set of bones from his ribcage shot out from his body, darting fast towards Nanami.

Not being able to dodge the fast attack she tried to block her vital organs from the collision, despite knowing that it would be futile as the bones would just pierce through her like nothing. Closing her eyes in fear she took a step back to collide with something.

Her eyes widened as she saw a wall of sand before her stopping the oncoming bones. Looking behind her she saw the redhead she thought she'll never see again in her life.


	23. Sand and bones

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a comment and a heart if you like the story, Dattebane! :D****  
****Hope you'll enjoy this chapter ^^leave a comment! A bit longer chapter this time as a sorry for not updating before, I was sick, still am :( Thank you all for your support **

**Littlemiss Lazy: Aye the wild Gaara is here. I hope you will not be disappointed with this chapter **

**Guest: Here is another chapter! Hope you like it **

Turning her head around from the sitting position on the ground she looked at the redhead. He didn't change much since the last time she's seen him. His wardrobe sure did change a little though. Gone were the black overalls, now he wore a reddish-brownish one with longer sleeves and an upright collar. He kept the white cloth and the leather band system that he uses to carry around his gourd containing his sand. Bits of the mesh armour were seen on his wrist and around his ankles.

"Gaara…" She and Lee exclaimed in a slight shock from his appearance.

Not saying anything yet Gaara bypassed them slowly his hands still crossed over his chest

"Gaara…Is that you? Teshi sendan!" Kimimaro interrupted them as he again shot the tips of his finger bones toward them, just for them to be blocked by the wall of sand again.

"You are so hasty." Said Gaara to their opponent.

"You…" Gaara started looking over his shoulder too Lee. "When we fought, you had more speed and spirit in your attacks." At that Nana sweat dropped besides Lee.

_'Did he not realise what kind of damage he caused too Lee, of course he wouldn't be in his top shape just yet.'_

"Whatever you say…" Lee started to say as he slowly stood up to stand behind Gaara. "I don't have a grudge against you or anything, but because of you… I had to go through some tough times." Lee explained his situation to him.

"Besides you almost caused him losing his position as a Leaf Ninja. The damage you inflicted upon his body was critical and the operation could have costed him his life. But…" She slowly exhaled with a small smile on her face "He's a leaf ninja, he's strong, and he'll be in top shape before we know it." She said smiling up at Lee now while Gaara casted his eyes over her.

"Is that right?" Gaara replied to them as he retracted the sand around them back in to his gourd.

Standing up Nana dusted herself off and put her hand over the wound gently pressing on to it, the wound had to be deeper than she initially thought since the blood was already visible through the makeshift bandage.

"I own Konoha… a big debt." She heard Gaara exclaim as she finally looked up from her wound.

Before she could ask him as to why, Lee took a fighting stance besides them, making both redheads look over at him.

"I'll fight him." Gaara said after a few seconds of looking and noticing Lee's and Nanami's wounds.

"No. I will have you as my backup" Lee protested as he started running towards Kimimaro.

Using this time she turned over to Gaara.

"The guy is called Kimimaro, he is one of the Orochimaru followers that kidnapped Uchiha Sasuke. As for his abilities… He uses bones. It's his Kekkei genkai, he can freely form and control bones. Breaking them would be no use since he can even control their density and just regrow them as he pleases. As for his other skills…He's an expert in taijutsu with impressive speed and agility. He wastes no movements so… be careful." She finished and moved towards Lee that laid face first in Gaara's sand after he used it to stop Lee charging in to the battle.

"You can't do anything in your current condition. I'll fight him." Gaara again explained to Lee as he slowly moved pass them over to Kimimaro.

While Gaara fought with Kimimaro, Nana and Lee sat there looking at the fight with amazement.  
For Nanami this would be the first time actually seeing Gaara in a fight, not counting the 2 ninjas that threatened him in the Chuunin exams. She followed his sand movements with her eyes, looking as he cough Kimimaro in his sand coffin technique that made her remember when he used it on her two teammates.

"You got him!" Lee exclaimed making Nana snap back from her memories.

"Not yet." Gaara exclaimed with his arm stretched out as he pressed his palm together in to a fist.

The movement of his hand made the sand contract around their enemy squeezing him under the pressure.

"Watching him reminds me of that guy…Uchiha Sasuke. He had the same eyes."

"Same eyes?" Lee questioned, but did not receive an answer as Kimimaro broke free of Gaaras sand coffin.

His clothes were torn and his skin was covered in black line tattoos as it was missing on some parts of his body, showing bones underneath it.

"Bones…He's also a monster." Gaara said.

"That's a troublesome body." Lee added.

"Indeed." Nana added as she would have felt left out from the conversation and the battle.

She's seen Gaara shifting his body in to a different stance, his legs were now in a wider and firmer stance as he clapped his palms together and started making signs with an impressive speed. Her eyes widened as she saw the large amount of sand resembling a tsunami cover the grass completely changing the terrain they were fighting on.

"Y-you did it." Lee stuttered in amazement.

"Not yet." Gaara replied as he kneeled down placing his palms on to the sand's surface.

Sudden shockwaves resembling a small earthquake were sent throughout the sand making Nana and Lee both catch their footing after stumbling around for a second or two.

_'Amazing…'_ Nana thought to herself as she looked at the back of the sand ninja.

"He sure is persistent…" Gaara exclaimed as his face actually showed some emotion, even though it was frustration.

Nana furrowed her eyebrows as she saw something trying to force itself out of the sand. But could not see the thing weary clearly as Gaara already made his next move circling sand around his target. The sand could not contain the thing any long as it broke free of it dashing towards them. Taking a close look at it she saw the same hairstyle as Kimimaro had only now it was grey coloured, and had the same face, but his body changed, bones were sticking out of his back to which was attached a long tail, even his skin wasn't as sickly pale as before but was now brown coloured and marked with tattoos around his eyes.

"He's got a…tail?" Nana murmured more to herself than anyone else.

Gaara tried to catch Kimimaro with his sand, but his speed increased making him hard to catch now. As the enemy closed to them Gaara summoned a fast sand wall that got bypassed by Kimimaro.

"Watch-.." Nana yelled to Gaara as Kimimaro ran around her hitting her across her torso with the tip of his tail making her loose her balance and plop down to the ground.

"Gaara!" She yelled as she watched Kimimaro successfully land a hit on him.

"Is the absolute defence I've heard so much about that weak? What a letdown." Kimimaro exclaimed as Gaara started to get back up.  
Looking back at the redhead she could see bits of his sand armour falling down to the ground, before he fixed it. She let out a breath of relief. He wasn't injured.

"I see. You were wearing the sand." Kimimaro observed.

"Not so-" Nana started to say.

"He's not your only opponent!" She heard Lee say as he appeared behind their enemy.

_'Idiot!'_

Using her hand to push herself of the ground she dashed as fast as she could grabbing Lee's back and turning him around so she was between him and the enemy. With her other hand she grabbed a kunai and positioned it in a defensive position. Before the tail could hit her a wall of sand appeared between them. The sand however only softened the blow by a little as Nana was sent flying with Lee a few feet back, she tossed him away from her before she herself crashed on to the ground. Landing a few feet before Lee, crashing on to the sand filled grass on her side she turned around spreading her arms over the ground as she tried to catch her breath. Every breath she took was starting to get painful. Lifting her shirt a bit she looked at her ribs, the area where the tail hit her was already bruising. She let out a sigh of defeat as she laid her had back in to the sand beneath her. She kept her eyes on the clouds while listening to the sounds of the battle. She only looked back up at the fight as she felt the ground besides her starting to shake. Looking up she saw Kimimaro being sucked in to the sand by Gaara.

"What an amazing person." She heard Kimimaro say and she could only agree to that as her eyes shifted back to Gaara.

"You will skin 200 meters underground and be held there. With the pressure of the sand glued to your body, you won't be able to move a finger." Gaara explained as his jutsu fully submerged the enemy.

Standing up she winced in pain as she made her way towards Gaara.

"You know…" She said as she winced again but forced herself to smile at him as she touched his shoulder gently. "You really are an amazing person. Good job."

"You did it! This time, it's over, right?" Lee asked from the other side of the field.

"He shouldn't be able to…" Nana started as both she and Gaara heard the same voice.

_"Mai… Sawarabi no mai."_ Bones came rushing out of the ground taking them by surprise.

Letting go of Gaara's shoulder she turned away from him to look at Lee with fear in her eyes.

"Lee! Move!" She yelled as the bones went his way.

The ground under her shifted and she lost her balance. Before she could fall of the sand wrapped itself around her, letting go off her only when she was stable on her feet again.

"T-Thank you." She muttered as she sat down besides Gaara who was kneeling besides her looking over the terrain that now looked like a forest made of bones.

"He was a persistent bastard, but it's over now. He won't appear before us again." Gaara explained as he looked from Nana over to Lee that was sitting on the floating sand besides them.

Gaara suddenly fell a bit forward with his upper body as he reached his limit.

"Let's get off." He told them with a strained voice.

"It's not brainwashing!" Gaaras eyes widened at the voice as Nana fully turned around wide eyed.

There behind them was Kimimaro, still alive half of his body was merged with the bone that was sticking out from the ground.

_'How? He must have travelled up the bones'_Nana thought to herself and moved back a bit her hand reaching out for Gaara as she noticed the weapon Kimimaro was holding, ready to strike.

"Orochimaru-sama is the only one who understands me!" He said as he started pulling his arm behind him for a greater impact. Gaara turned around the shock visible on his normally calm and controlled face.

"How could you guys possibly know?!" He yelled as he went in for the attack.

Nana stretched out her hand towards Gaara. Her fingers grabbing the soft fabric of his upright collar and pulled him back with her a bit. They both knew that he will land that attack no matter how far Nana tried to pull them back. Before the impact came Nana wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck and positioned her body between him and the attack.

"Returning the favour." She said to him smiling and closing her eyes in preparation to the attack tightening her hands around Gaara a bit more.

She felt the attack approaching but before it could reach her it stopped. Her red hair swayed a bit from the wind as she opened her eyes.

"He's dead." Lee said and Nana released her hold on Gaara and moving back to her previous position like nothing happened.

Gaara lowered them back to the ground at the edge of the forest away from the bones. As they touched the ground Nana despite her injuries rushed over to Lee and helped him sit down. Lee leaned his head back against the tree, while Nana went to sit beside him.

"That was close" She said while letting out a shallow sigh trying not to cause any more pain to her ribcage.

"I completely lost." Gaara said hanging his head a bit lower.

"That's not true. My sensei taught me, that luck is part of your skill." Lee said.

"That meddling fool?" Gaara asked not looking away from a spot on the ground.

At that Lee became defensive over his sensei and he and Gaara started talking. Nana used this time to actually bandage her injuries with real bandages that were in her back pocket. She still listened to them conversing, not saying anything as she was occupied bandaging the last of the wounds on her arm.

"By the way Nanami-chan." She heard Lee call her so she looked up and stopped poking at her ribs.

"Hm?" She replied.

"Why did you come after me?" He questioned her now fully turning towards where she sat.

"Oh, right!" She said as she dug her hand in to her back pocket taking out the flask containing Lee's medicine. "It's my first mission as a Chuunin- ranked ninja, but I couldn't carry it out perfectly as I wanted to." She said looking down as she clutched the flask a bit tighter.

"Huh? What mission?" Lee asked but before she could answer his arms shot up above his head.

"Ahhh! Congratulations on Chuunin rank." He said quickly before letting her continue.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him as she handed the flask over to him.

"My mission was to not engage in to any fights because of my handicap at the present time. The other part was successful. Retrieve you back safely." She said smiling.

"Handicap?" Gaara questioned.

"Yeah. I was unconscious since my fight with Hibachi at the chuunin exam. I woke up a day ago just to find out that I won't be able to use my chakra for two years. After that I should be healed with no more chakra strains." She explained to Gaara.  
She reached again in to her back pocket and pulled out three small wrapped up chi chi dangos.

"Here eat it. Sweet stuff helps you replenish your energy." She explained as she put the small candy in to their arms.

"Oh, by the way Lee. What happened to the previous Hokage?" She questioned. She knew Lady Tsunade was the new 5th Hokage as she heard the medical staff speaking to hear addressing her in that manner.

"Oh you mean you don't know?" Lee exclaimed as he started to explain everything that happened after she passed out. He told her about Sand's betrayal, Orochimaru and the Sound Five, and of course about the battle between Naruto and Gaara, which he did not know a lot about.

When Nana heard that Gaara attacked her brother she almost lost it. Turning around to face Gaara she stretched out her hand towards him her eyes piercing his, making him move back a bit. His chakra was not yet restored enough for him to use his sand shield. He was positive enough that he could defend himself against Nanami even without one, since she was injured.

She however did not attack him, the only thing she did was take back the candy she gave him and turned around pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't share my dango with traitors." She exclaimed as Gaara's face was for the second time today covered in shock. 


	24. Joint mission with Suna?

**A.N.: I do not own Naruto. Leave a comment hope you'll enjoy this chapter ^^ Another chapter will follow at the end of the day :) Thank you everyone who's reading the story (i know it's not a short story and it wont end any time soon) **** I love you all **

**I am finally back to writing! :)**

After the Sasuke retrieval mission failed her brother became less happy and pressured by his promise to Sakura of bringing their teammate back to the village. Nana didn't know what to say to her brother, they didn't talk a lot between themselves but he was slowly getting better as the days passed. Ramen was probably the only thing right now that made him feel better.

After his talk with one of the legendary sanin and what Nana guessed some of his friends he slowly started to become himself again.

Nana didn't know how to feel about her current predicament. She was staying at the village most of the time helping around doing any D ranked missions to earn at least a bit of money. Not being able to use chakra set her back in her work as a ninja but she refused to give up and did whatever she could to stay in shape till the day her chakra path will open again. She didn't tell Naruto of her becoming a chunin, he never really asked her either, she kept her vest hidden under her bed not taking it out and wearing it.

Looking around the apartment she let out a sigh. Today would be her last day with her brother. After today's mission was done and over Naruto will leave the village and go train with Jiraya-sama for two whole years. Nanas chest contracted at the thought of being all alone again, clutching her shirt hard over her heart as few tears escaped her eyes making a path down her cheeks. Before she could drop in to a depressed state the doors of the apartment opened and Naruto came rushing in.

"Are you ready Nana? We got to go! We're late!" Was all her brother shouted before he ran to his bed and pulled out his gear and ushered Nana to pick up hers.

Letting out a sigh she put on a smile as she grabbed her pouch with kunais and followed her brother out of the apartment, locking the door as they left.

_Her last mission with her brother and yet her first mission as a semi-captain. _Feelings of joy and sadness kept on clashing with each other as she followed her brother down the streat up to Konoha's entrance.

The mission ahead of them was a C ranked mission involving bandits on the border between Konohagakure and Sunagakure. Not only was this mission awkward for Nana but it set her in a bad mood too.

As her team was currently disbanded she filled the spots in other teams when they needed her, sadly because of her lack of ninjutsu not many teams needed her thus leaving her with solo D rank missions.  
The awkward thing at the moment was that for this mission she filled the spot of Sasuke in team 7. Sakura was in a foul mood, Naruto was his usual self again and Kakashi as always looked bored while doing nothing or reading his books that he kept on carrying around.

Before they left the village Kakashi quickly explained to them that this was a joined mission. Nana supported the idea of joined missions as they strengthened the bonds between the villages.

"A joined mission with Sunagakure?" Naruto questioned as Kakashi-sensei tried to explain their mission to them.

"We can handle it ourselves." He pouted as he looked up at the jonin.

"Don't be like that. There is some trouble on the border between the two villages. Wouldn't it worsen the bonds between the villages if only one village was requested? It'd be best if we handled the mission with our allies, don't you think? Good relations are our first priority." Kakashi explained to him.

"Well… after what they did to Konoha good relations won't build overnight" Nana commented absentmindedly.

The only thing occupying her mind at the moment was a lot of prayers that Suna didn't send Gaara to this mission. After she heard what he did to her brother she immediately started to ignore him for the whole duration he and his team stayed in Konohagakure. He might have saved her and Lee, but he still harmed Naruto and that she could not forgive that easily.

"A joined mission is a good way to do that." Sakura added as she looked at Naruto.

"Where is the fun if you understand it already?" Nana heard Kakashi ask her and Sakura.

"Wait what? Understand what already?" Naruto questioned them dumbfolded, apperantly not understanding anything when it came to village relations.

"It's way over your head." The pink haired girl shot back at him.

"Come on. You don't have to be like that, Sakura-chan. Ain't I right, Sas…." Naruto looked from Sakura to where Nana was standing, his face losing the previously cheerful expression.

"Basically it's to get along with our allies. Anyways enough chatting, we should head over to the rendezvous point with Suna." Kakashi quickly said before the atmosphere could grow any dimmer.

_Awkward._ That would be the word to describe the current situation. Trying to loosen it Nana volunteered to scout on ahead.

Coming out of the bushes Nana looked around not noticing anybody being there yet. As she walked to the river filling up her water bottle she could hear Naruto chatting with Sakura and Kakashi.

"This is definitely the rendezvous point, but it looks like we're here early." Kakashi confirmed with her as she stood beside him looking at him questionably.

"How do we know this is not another scheme of theirs." Nana asked Kakashi, finally voicing her thoughts and at that Kakashi's eyes seemed to scan her with amusment.

"Maa… They helped us so there shouldn't be any doubts." Kakashi told her his eyes turning back to his boring expression. "You'll act as the captain of this mission I'll correct you if anything goes wrong, not that it should. It's only a C ranked mission." Kakashi told her smiling.

"They have some balls being late. Besides, you can never read their faces. It's scary. They shouldn't be late if they want to improve relations with Konoha!" Naruto complained with his arms crossed over his chest making Nana giggle at his antics.

"My apologises for arriving late." A voice Nana knew very well said from the river side.  
Turning towards the voice her eyes grew wide. The red head stood before them on the river.

_Where were the other two? Why is he alone? _

Looking him over Nana noticed he didn't change much since the last time she saw him months ago. He wore the same uniform he did when he saved her and Lee, his face was rid of all emotions, and worst of all she was yearning for him to look at her.

_Why is my heart beating so loud?_

"G-Ga-Gaara!" Naruto said really shocked as he turned around.

"Ah, no worries Gaara-kun. You are right on time." Kakashi said as he saw the shocked expressions on his three pupils. At his voice Nana snapped out of her thoughts stepping forward a bit, her voice and smile masking the feelings inside.

"We were just early, that's all." She said with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

_Good relations, good relations, act like a captain! The mission comes before my personal problems._

"No.." Gaara started to say as two loud splashes were heard behind him. Looking around him she saw the other two teammates she was searching for before.

"Sorry."

"We are really sorry."

"Again my apologies for arriving late." Gaara apologised as he bowed respectfully before them.

"Don't worry about it. We just arrived ourselves so there is no need to apologise." Nana quickly said as she bowed back to him.

Their eyes made a connection. Hers confused as to why she felt the need to make him feel better. His slightly shocked because she talked to him, despite giving him the cold shoulder a few months back.

The moment they shared was broken by Naruto as he grabbed a rock and threw it at Gaara making the sand defence come out. Everyone's expressions were shocked except Naruto's and Nana's. While Naruto's expression didn't change much, Nana's eyes shone with amusement she couldn't hide.

_You are supposed to hate him stop smiling just because his sand shines pretty. Think of what he did to your brother! _

While Kakashi scolded Naruto, Nana went closer to Gaara to apologise for her brothers actions. As she got closer to him she noticed the two teammates missing and as she looked around she could see a bush shaking and the two guys shaking in fear behind it.

"It's how I greet him. It's not like a rock can hit no brows over there, right?" Naruto said as Kakashi let go of his ear.

"Huh? Hey weren't there two guys with you?" Naruto questioned as Gaara turned around to look at the spot they should be in.

"What's with them? Bunch of scaredy cats." Naruto complained.

"Hey, how come the guy that wears make-up and the girl with the fan aren't with you?" Naruto interrogated Gaara.

Nana couldn't understand it… How could her brother talk to Gaara like that? Wasn't he angry at what he did to him and his teammates? Why was he acting friendly towards him?

"Kankuro-san and Temari-san." Sakura scolded Naruto as she pulled his ear like Kakashi did not too long ago.

"I'm part of the regular troops for the time being. I'll introduce them. They are my subordinates, Yaoki and Korobi"  
Gaara said and as he introduced them they both greeted back from the bush at the mention of their names.

"I am Hatake Kakashi" Kakashi said and pushed Nana a bit forward "And this is Uzumaki Nana. She is the captain of this squad with me as her counsellor." After that he pointed to Sakura and Naruto introducing them. Both Sakura and Naruto waved to them while Nana slightly bowed her head.

"They are still new to all of this. Please bear with it." Gaara told them his eyes again locking with Nana's. She could feel her cheeks heating up.

"Let's move up to a more secure spot and discuss the mission, then." Nana suggested as she pointed up to the trees above the bridge.

"Okay team Gaara will take the mountain'west s side and our team will head towards the east. We'll simultaneously attack the bandits' fortress at summit. We'll commence the mission at midnight, alright?" Kakashi repeated the plan as Nana thought about it going through a lot of things that could go wrong, a lot of them including her brother Naruto.

"As if we need to wait that long. We can take care of those bandits ourselves." The other twin complained as he stood upside down on a tree branch above them.

"Don't forget they are missing-nins. Some of them are chuunin ranked." Nana tried to remind him.

"That's right Naruto! We could all be put in danger because of you" Sakura agreed as she scolded him.

"Alright already." Naruto pouted looking away.

"We also agree with this strategy." Gaara announced and his face shifted in to what Nana would call his serious mode. "I would like to speak to you in private." He said locking eyes with her.

At that she got confused pointing at herself "M-Me?" She stuttered.

"You are the captain, right?" Gaara looked at her before jumping down to the ground.

She quickly followed behind him as she jumped straight down, not missing her brothers complain about Gaara being so secretive.

"They think they're so cool, being captains." Naruto exclaimed from above them making Nana grab her kunai in anger as her eyes shifted to his spot out of frustration.

"There is someone following us." Gaara told her, making her turn back to him. "It'd be nice if it was only my imagination. But I just thought I should inform you." He told her as he looked in to the distance over the bushes slightly narrowing his eyes.

"You know who it is?" Nanami questioned him, her previous embarrassment forgotten.

"The village elders alienate me. It may cause you some trouble." The red heads eyes again locked on to Nana's shocked ones.

_They want to kill him? Why? Why would they do that to him?_

She was growing angry at that thought. His own village is trying to get rid of him.

"This mission will only have meaning if both our teams succeed. That will help us strengthen the bonds between our villages. Besides… The more challenges we face together the deeper the bonds will become." Nanami told him as she smiled at him.

Completely forgetting about what happened between him and her brother she uncrossed her arms looking him in the eyes. Before he could react her arms were around his shoulders and her cheek pressed against his own. His sand reacted faster than his brain, wrapping itself around her tightly for a split second before he forced it back and away from her. Standing there is shock the redhead didn't know what to do as the girls arms grabbed a bit of the fabric on his back, pulling him closer to her.

"It's not like I'm going to let anyone harm my friends. They'll have to go through me first. Besides" She stopped talking and pulled herself away from him again smiling up at him. "You still owe me that dango."

"You better not be hitting on my sister Gaara!" Naruto shouted from the tree branches making Nana's face change colour completely.

"You! You idiot!" She shouted as her hair gained a life of its own making Gaara step back just a little as she grabbed her Kunai and threw it up next to her brothers head. Looking at Naruto she smirked in satisfaction as she saw his pale face. Quickly turning back to Gaara she apologised for her brother. Again…

"Okay! Let's move out!" She told them as she quickly told Kakashi the information.

"Try not to be late again Gaara" Naruto said as he looked back at his friend.

"See you at the rendezvous point" Nana added before she disappeared in to the trees.

**Ahhh a bit of doki doki moment 3**


End file.
